Life Sucks, and Then You Die
by kristenrosypop
Summary: Imagine Bella went to Forks to recruit some demigods, and that's how she met the Cullens. What would happen if she was the daughter of all of the Big Three? How would Edward take the news? Rated T for violence, language, and kissing.
1. Preface

**SO the other day I decided that all I do is read stories and not write any of them, so I think I'm going to attempt to write a story. You guys should read and review to tell me if it's good. Pleeaasssee? :DDD**

**O and I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

As the only demigod to kiss a vampire, I feel I'm pretty special. I mean, according to the huge "prophecy" I shouldn't even be alive. I, Isabella Marie Swan. And the only way to avoid the "prophecy" would be to become immortal. And I'm contemplating it right now. But I'm probably being confusing with my babbling. I should back up to a couple years ago when I found out what I am…..

_Why did the librarian attack me? I know she doesn't like me, but actually, she no reason not to like me, I'm the only one that uses the library anyway. She had turned into some kind of creature, something that would plague your nightmares. What's funny is that, as soon as I was feeling a bit scared something happened, something I can't explain. It almost looked like someone appeared out of the fog of evil that surrounded the creature, that "someone" pulled out a sword, and then the creature exploded into dust. I ran as fast as I could back to my house, not telling anyone what I had seen, not wanting to be labeled as insane, but my efforts were futile, seeing that right when I started dosing off, someone jumped in my window….. Someone with black hair and green eyes that shone like the sea……_

"_Bella!" he shouted. That was strange. Why would he know my name? I wasn't famous, or special, discluding my dyslexia and ADHD. So why did he know about me? An insignificant person?_

"_H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered out. He didn't seem phased though, just happy I was finally awake._

"_I'll explain later", he said,"but now you must come with me"_

_This, for some reason, sparked a bit of anger in me. Who was he to tell me, Bella Swan, what to do? He was a stranger, and until he explained something, I wasn't going anywhere._

"_Tell me your name and where your from, and why you're here, our I'll scream to my mom." I demanded. He seemed surprised I could form coherent sentences, and I could hear him muttering about the fact that this situation was supposed to be easy, and that I was supposed to be confused after my attack….. WAIT!_

"_You know about my attack?" I screamed at him. If he knew about it, he could be the one who sent that thing! I could be in serious danger just by talking to him. I opened my mouth to scream and he, cursing, rushed over to my bed and covered my mouth. That was when ANOTHER creature came in the room through the window. This one looked like a bat, but huge, a bit bigger than a person. I looked at the dude (whose name I still didn't know), and we looked at the creature, and I decided to take my chance with him. I got behind him while he pulled out a pen (?). My skepticism was quickly squelched when he took the cap off and the pen, before my eyes, changed into a glittering sword, which I somehow knew was sharpened and Dangerous with a capital "D". He did a few fancy slashes and moves, while I was busy contemplating what I have ever done in life to deserve such madness, and thus I was covered in powder. I realized the monster was gone and deduced that it must have explode into the powder. The dude was breathing hard, but he looked okay. That's when I decided that he was good. After all, he had just saved my life….._

_ The days after the attack were horrible. Saying goodbye to my mom was the hardest. The dude (whose name I learned was Percy Jackson) explained to me what had happened, which was even worst. He said that I wasn't human, and the person I thought was my dad wasn't even related to me. His eyes were clouded with "Mist". I threw a tantrum after that explanation ( I was only 12), and that it was explained that mist was a substance that clouded the eyes of mortals from seeing the truth. Why had I seen the monster then you ask? Well that would be because I'm NOT human. Of course none bothered to tell me this before yesterday. But what am I if I'm not human? Well, after I was explained to about Greek Mythology being real (?), they told me that I was a demigod half human, half god. When I asked who my dad is, he hesitated before saying I had to be claimed first, and then I would know for sure._

_ I was then taken to Camp Half-Blood, where I had plenty of lessons and adventures. Met plenty of people…….And found my godly parentage. Of course I had to be so special I had not one, not two, but THREE godly. I stuck out, and I was something I hated being most: different, special, and prime monster food. To make things worse (which is really saying something. How could things get worse?), my three fathers were, of course, the Big Three. Don't I just LOVE my life? (For those who didn't get it, that was sarcasm)_

Since then, I've been on plenty of adventure, been told about a prophecy that had the fate of the world hanging on my decision, which was pretty awesome (note sarcasm), and been shipped off to different schools to rescue more demigods, which was why I was in Forks in the first place, and why I had kissed and fallen in love with a vampire.

* * *

**Well how was it? Read and click that little button down there, and make my day. Pleeasssse? Come on, you know you want to!**

**Reviews make my day, so here's your chance to make a day, review.**


	2. Hellhounds and a Golden Retriever

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, ohlivtree. Thanks for liking my story. **

**As for your question, I don't know yet. I haven't really got it planned out, though, just because you were my first reviewer, I might make it her…..:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight because if I did I would put in more percabeth and less Renesmee (sp?)**

My mission, and I _had_ accepted it, was to originally hunt out and protect the demigods in the school. I _originally _had been convinced the job would be a piece of cake. I mean, with so little kids in the school, how long would it take to find the specific demigods in the school?

Pretty hard, apparently.

It actually was going well until I met the Cullen's, Edward Cullen in particular.

He and the rest of the Cullen's were perfect in the extreme, with pale translucent skin, ocher eyes. I suspected at first they might be the demigods I was looking for, children of Aphrodite maybe, but I noticed they didn't look human…….They looked –and smelt—like monsters.

That was when I decided to look into the whole Cullen family fiasco.

I had asked my silly classmate Jessica, whom was the biggest gossiper in the school, who they were. She'd told me everything, and left me thinking. They weren't human, so what could they be? (**AN: I don't feel like typing everything. You all already know, so what's the point?)**

So the next day, I was determined to get to the bottom of this. (**AN: I know I'm talking in present tense now, just remember, the first chapter was only a preface of what's to come) **

After getting ready in the house I shared with my fake, mortal father, I went to school with a plan. I was going to sit with the Cullen's at lunch, even if the mortals were scared. I had a job to do, and they couldn't expose themselves with that many mortals.

Could they?

After Trig with Jessica, instead of joining her in the lunch line, I marched determinedly to the Cullen table; but before I could get there, she grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" she whisper/screeched at me.

"Going to sit with the Cullen's", I said, confused. Why did she care so much?

"But they're weirdos!" she protested. I don't know what got into me after that remark, but I felt a flash of irritation. _Calm down,_ I told myself, _she's just a mortal._

"What makes them weirdos, Jessica?" I demanded. "Just because they'd rather sit with their family, just because they're shy? Maybe it's because they're adopted! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You don't know, they're probably perfectly nice people!". With that, I stomped away, ignoring Jessica's hurt glare, and the stares of the cowards, as I made my way over to the Cullen table.

It seemed Jessica was correct in her assumption, though. As soon as I sat down, the blond haired girl glared at me like I was personally responsible for global-warming. They all stiffened simultaneously, but then relaxed, looking confused. The bronze haired one stared at me, frustration evident in his eyes, as did the short black haired one. The honey blond boy seemed more confused then the others, probably questioning my decision to sit at the table. The only on who looked truly relaxed, was the brawny one. He looked amused, like he was sharing some kind of personal joke. I soon realized, that, this close, I could see how flawless and perfect their features were.

It looked like no one was going to start a conversation, so I decided to take my chances, seeing as I already knew their names.

"Hello Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice." I said pleasantly. I was highly aware of everyone staring at us. My ADHD started acting up; probably my brain was interpreting the tension and thinking it had something to do with a battle.

It was Rosalie who broke the silence, her harsh, but still beautiful voice, directed toward me, designed to act like whiplash. "What are you sitting _here _for?" she demanded.

I was pissed, to say the least. It looked like the Cullen's would turn out to be monsters after all. If she thought she had scared me though, she was wrong in so many ways. I glared at her, using the full force of eyes that would change from green, to electric blue, to black, depending on what power I was using at the time. At the time, I imagined they were black with my fury, as I struggled to rein it in.

"Why are _you _being so mean to me?" I asked. I was pleased to see she flinched at the intenseness of my words.

She looked about to respond, when Jasper broke in. "What Rosalie means is-"

"What I mean is why, after all the rumors you heard about us, did you come over _here?_ Especially when it is clear we prefer solitude". She said the words harshly, like I was the worst thing in the world. _I had know idea anyone could be this mean,_ I thought to myself. Even if they are monsters, they have no reason to hate me. Plus, with monsters, I usually expected it. This time, I was surprised.

I think that's what made me snap.

Of course, just as I was about to drench her oh so perfect hair with salt water, my eyes turned green, making them gasp and stunning me out of my fury a bit. I automatically clenched down on my feelings, but not before her hair was a bit damp, and crackling with unleashed static electricity.

Rosalie looked like she could rip my throat out right now, without a single regret  
(**AN: ha-ha. Oh the irony).**

I sighed and decided to get straight to the point.

"Fine, be that way. I only came over here to ask if you guys were monsters, and if you are to kindly refrain from touching the demigod I came here to protect, or I will cheerfully kick your butts." I guess I said this threateningly, because they all exchanged looks. It looked like I was right, but at the same time; they were concerned for my mental health. That was when Edward exploded

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" he yelled. This wasn't really a good thing, since it attracted a lot of stares. I sighed again. This was started to be a long day, and it wasn't looking up anytime soon.

"Fine, if you say so". They all looked confused again; I guess my moods were giving them mental whiplash. But now that I had asked the question, I had to fix it. I held up my hand slightly, but enough to get them to notice. Before they could ask what I was doing, though, I had snapped my fingers.

"You will remember nothing." I said forcefully.

I then got up and left the lunchroom, but not before watching a hellhound attack the blond, baby-faced kid I remembered to be in my English class. _Dammit_, I thought. _Of course it had to be him. _The kid was Mike, and he acted like I was his personal angel. Always staring. I wouldn't put it past him to stalk me. I didn't think about what the mortals saw, I just grabbed Mike by the collar before the hellhound could get to him (coward) while he sat there, bewildered and terrified. Before the hellhound could attack again, I took out my Celestial Bronze sword. The sword that transformed into a scrunchie. I slashed through his chest, where the beast's heart was. He exploded into dust immediately, going, I hoped, to suffer in some crevice of Tartarus.

Looking around, I saw all the other kids were staring.

All but one family.

The Cullen family was frozen in their horrified states. That was how I knew they had seen everything.

It was also the exact time I chose to grab Mike, manipulate the Mist to get rid of the evidence, and get the Hades out of there.

**Ha-ha. Poor Mike. I don't know what godly parent he'll be yet. Maybe something funny, just for our amusement. *winks*. Anyways, as always, read and review. Do I need to set an angry Bella on you?**


	3. Vampires, Hellhounds, and Mist

**So, this is chapter 3. I'm srry I didn't update yesterday. I had a HUGE science test I HAD to study for. But I'm back now and ready. Also, I put up a poll on my profile page, on Mike's godly parent. Don't forget to vote.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. If I did, Annabeth would be teleported randomly to La Push to slap Jacob Black in the face.**

Mike's POV. (**he he.)**

I was just sitting there, eating my lunch, pondering how next to get Bella's attention. I didn't see how she could have resisted me thus far. I mean, come on, would you look at me? I am one piece of hunk!

As Jessica and Bella were walking into the cafeteria, I looked up hopefully. Maybe she would sit at our table and I could surreptiously ask her out. My hopes were smushed, however, when she made a beeline to the Cullen table.

She and Jessica argued briefly for a minute, but in the end, Bella evidently won. She was released and automatically ran for the Cullen's. I was miffed, what was so good about them anyway?

Jessica was coming over to sit down though, so I bought myself out of my gloomy thoughts to see if I could get some info.

"Hey Jess," I asked. "What was that about?"

Jess seemed too lost in her thoughts for a moment to answer me, but just when I was about to ask again, she looked up, a bit of vindictive pleasure in her eyes. She had most likely decided to get back on Bella by ratting her out. Jessica licked her lips before answering.

"O, that was just Bella being a goody too-shoes," she said nastily. "Apparently, she decided the Cullen's aren't weirdos, and has gone over to their table to make nice with them. It's a puke fest, if you ask me".

Darn. Jess hadn't been able to give me any info. Except for the fact that Bella was too nice for her own good.

I stared at Bella for the rest of lunch. She and the Cullen's appeared to be arguing about something. Rosalie glared at Bella so hard, I was shaking, and I wasn't even at the table!

Finally, she seemed to sigh, making a decision. She told the Cullen's something that seemed to make them confused and apprehensive. Edward yelled so loud I could hear from across the noisy cafeteria.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" he screeched. Bella looked around nervously before raising her hand and snapping her fingers. She said something that went with the motion, and then stood to walk away. 

Not before, of course, a bog ass dog attacked me.

When I say big-ass dog, I don't mean just a large Saint Bernard, or a Doberman. I mean a snarling, rip your throat out, big enough to ride dog. I saw Bella sprinting across the cafeteria; I had no idea what she was doing. The dog was bearing down on me, I was so scared, and I think I wet my pants.

Then, out of nowhere, Bella comes and drags me out of the way. I'm glad too, without her I would have been dog-chow.

She didn't seem to be scared at all; just sort of resigned, like she was used to this kind of thing. While I thought this over, she touched a scrunchie on her wrist. The hair-tie instantly expanded into a sword. Bella made an upward motion, and slashed the beast through the chest. It instantly exploded into dust.

I. Was. Appalled.

I didn't have anytime to ask questions though, because Bella snapped her fingers, and dragged me the HELL out of there.

Bella POV. **(Finally. Mike is so hard to write!)**

Mike was mumbling nonsense to me as I dragged him out of the cafeteria. I got halfway across the parking lot before he asked me what was going on.

"Bella," he asked shakily, "Where are we going?"

I had no idea how to respond to this. Firstly, because I didn't know myself. I knew that, for some reason, Mike wasn't the only demigod in this school. This town apparently just liked mythological things. And second, because although _I _had to go to school tomorrow to hunt down the other demigod, I knew Mike couldn't. I suppose he had to have been a son of a minor god to have survived this long, but now that he was on the radar, he didn't stand a chance.

While I was deliberating this, I hadn't notice the Cullen's coming out of the cafeteria. I was summoned out of my thoughts by the short one, Alice, as she yelled my name.

"Bella. BELLA. **BELLA!**," she shouted impatiently.

I had no idea why they were here. On the one hand, the Mist should have befuddled their memories enough for them not to remember my question. But I feared they could see through the Mist, and that would mean disaster. Because if they could see through the Mist……

What would prevent them from knowing the secret?

Of course Rosalie _had_ to be the one to confirm my worst fears.

"What was a _hell-hound _doing here?" she screamed. I guess she was a bit upset.

"Hell-hound?" Mike whimpered.

"Yes hell-hound" I snapped. "I'll tell you all about it when the _Cullen's_ leave us alone!"

Edward was looking at me again. He looked so frustrated, and I felt a sudden and unexpected urge to try and comfort him.

"What's wrong with you, Edward?" I blurted out unexpectedly. He looked at me in surprise, his ocher eyes flashing from emotion. I noticed Jasper looked as smug as the cat that caught the canary.

"It's just……" he started. Then he caught himself, after Rosalie gave him her deluxe death glare of course.

This was starting to last too long. As duty to the gods and my fathers, I had to get Mike out of there, preferably before he could ask questions. I also had to get him to Camp Half-Blood so that I could come back to get ready for school tomorrow. Sigh. Life is so difficult.

"Well" I started. But I was cut off by Alice. She looked a bit confused, but triumphant at the same time.

"What's a demigod Bella?" she asked innocently. I kept my best poker face on while the whole time I was having a mini-panic attack. How could she know about demigods? Unless they were lying to me about monsters earlier.

Of course, that's when I realized that I hadn't exactly given them time to answer my question earlier. When Edward had exploded, I had assumed that was it. But they hadn't confirmed anything.

And neither had they denied it.

I quickly made my decision. I would try to talk to the Cullen's at lunch tomorrow. Right now, I had no time; I could feel with my battle reflects that something would be here soon.

And I didn't want to be here when it showed up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I promised them.

And with that, dragging a still confused Mike (that I was starting to feel bad for at this point) I made my exit.

**How did you like it? Did you like it? Remember to review. If you don't, you are personally ruining my day.**


	4. Mike Faints Like a Girl

**Hey. I'm back. Here's the third chapter. I'm typing this is in computer class right now, so be grateful.**

**I don't earn Percy Jackson or Twilight. If I did I would have the money to buy myself an iPad instead of having to wait till my birthday. D:**

**Bella P.O.V.**

After leaving the Cullen's, I dragged Mike to my car (EW. He's in my car!), and started driving to my house. It probably wasn't beneficial for me to be here, the monsters were even more attracted to the scent of three godly parents, but it was unavoidable. Poor Mike was still frozen in shock. I sighed. It looked like it was time to reveal the truth.

"Mike," I started, "Do you know about the Greek gods?"

Of course he stared at me blankly. Hades!

"No." he stated. "Why?"

Sigh. This was a case for the orientation video.

"Look, Mike, which one of your parents is dead and or missing?" I asked. This could help narrow down the category of godly parents.

"I'm adopted" he said blankly. CRAP. Why can't this just be easy?

"Well, what's gonna happen now, is that I'm gonna take you home. You are going to explain to you parents that you need to leave. I don't care what you say. Make them let you leave. Otherwise, another hellhound will show up, and this time he'll bring Cerberus." I said matter-of-factly.

Poor Mike looked like he was going to faint.

"Why should I go with you?" he demanded. I guess he had a valid point. I just showed up bearing a sword and took him away from his regular life.

"I just saved your life," I reminded him frostily. "If you don't come with me, I'll have to save it again."

"Wait," he said suddenly. "When you say the Greek gods you mean…. Like Zeus, Hera, Poseidon." He said this excitedly; happy he could finally understand what was going on.

I on the other hand, looked warily up at the sky. Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance.

"Shhhh!" I hissed at him, "Names have power, and if you don't want to be blasted to bits, I suggest you be careful".

He stared at me blankly. "Names have power?" he said confused. "It's just a name!"

"You don't understand!" I was frustrated. Then I decided we needed to get going. Talking to Mike was starting to hurt my brain, and it would better to explain it to him on the airplane.

"Listen, Mike," I said, "I'll tell you on the way there. Just direct me to your house so we can get going."

"And where are we going exactly?" he asked, confused.

"Ah. Now that's a good question. And the answer is just as good. We, as in you and I, are going to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Catching a flight from Seattle to Newark Airport sounds easy in the abstract. But in reality….

It's as easy as a dip in the River Styx.

First off, Mike, the coward, was afraid to tell his adopted parents he was going. I had to threaten him at sword point.

He didn't enjoy that much.

Then there was the fact that I didn't have enough mortal money for the flight. Of course this meant I would have to dip into my private funds.

I didn't enjoy that much.

Finally, thank the gods, we were in New York. We were greeted by Argus, the many-eyed security guard. Mike's jaw dropped when he saw that.

Eventually, we made it to Camp Half-Blood. I was back home. The only bad thing was that Mike kept insufferably asking questions.

"What's that? Why are those kids attacking each other with swords? Did that girl just melt out of the tree? OH. MY. GOD. IT'S A FREAKING SKELETON WARRIOR! WHAT THE HELL?"

So you see, by that point, I was ready to strangle him and get Nico to help me hide the body.

I tried to explain patiently that Nico was a son of Hades, God of the Underworld.

I didn't expect him to faint.

"Styx!" I cursed. He was so heavy. I gasped as I caught him.

Argus helped me carry him to the Big House. Together, we laid him on the couch. I was distraught. Of course on his first day, Mike would be the one to pass out.

Chiron came through then, and I felt minutely better. Chiron would take it from here, and I could go back to the Cullen's who, if I wasn't going to lie to myself, I felt strangely attached to. Especially Edward and his incredible topaz eyes…..

_Focus Bella, focus, _I thought to myself_. You need to get Mike settled so you can go back to Forks. Then you can continue to obsess. _

"Chiron," I said. "This half-blood was in Forks High School. He was attacked by a hellhound and I then took him from the school and flew here." I finished my tale quickly, eager to get back.

Chiron smiled at me, probably happy to see I was still alive. Then he responded.

"I'll take care of Mike. Thank you Bella." He seemed to think about something, and then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, yes. That's right. Do you have any idea what godly parent?"

I felt bad, 'cause I had no idea. I still answered him truthfully.

"I've no idea." I said quite plainly. "He's 17, so he can't be anything very major…. Then again, he could be a child of the Big Three or something and since he's adopted, he attracted no monsters whatsoever. He is _very_ ignorant."

I knew it was a long shot, and I didn't like to think that Mike could be my brother but, you know, as a general rule, you have to look at all possibilities.

"Bella, Bella," Chiron was saying something. I tuned in.

"You may go back to Forks if you wish. Is there any sign so far of the other demigod?"

I shook my head mournfully.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "Well you may return. We will take care of everything with Mike when he wakes up… what made him faint anyway?"

I giggled a bit at the question.

"Oh," I said, "That. Well I was just answering his question. He asked why there were skeleton warriors all over the place. I simply told him about Nico, and he just…. Fell." I smirked quietly to myself.

"Well then, we'll wait till he wakes up to explain." Chiron looked faintly amused.

With the end of that conversation, Chiron handed me some mortal money (don't ask me where he got it. It just sort of appeared.), and Argus and I headed back to Newark.

* * *

The next day, after getting back to Forks and suffering many questions from Charlie, I got ready for school. I didn't really feel like it, I just really wanted to practice a bit of sword fighting…. And maybe a bit of mythical powers.

Or maybe I just wanted to ignore the growing anxiety in my stomach at the thought of the Cullen's.

So, although I know it was bad, as soon as Charlie left for work, I stopped the pretense of getting ready for school and lay on my bed.

_Maybe staying out so late, and then going to school the next day wasn't such a good idea, _I thought to myself.

Automatically, as if I were on auto-drive, I got my Camp Half-Blood shirt on, and a pair of my comfortable jeans. Sneakers completed the outfit, a personal gift from Hermes.

Thinking I'd call up some skeleton warriors to help me practice, I tromped out to the backyard.

I took out my sword and started slashing it through the air a bit, getting the feel of the blade I couldn't use when Charlie was out.

Turning towards the forest, I started forward. If I could find a good sized clearing, my connection would be better, and the skeletons would be easier to conjure.

Finally finding a clearing took about an hour, but when I found one, I was glad I had spent the time to look.

The entire thing was about the size of Strawberry fields at Camp Half-Blood. The aura around here was so calming, I instantly felt good.

I stayed in the clearing for hours, practicing every skill. Next time I came I would bring a collapsible target so I could practice archery.

Finally, the sky started to darken, and it looked a bit like rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but not the thunder that meant you had used a name the wrong way.

This thunder was definitely connected to a storm, which wasn't all that surprising here in Forks. I wondered briefly what the townspeople could have done to anger Zeus this much.

It didn't matter anyway. Soon, it would start to rain, and I would be soaked. As much as I liked water, it didn't do good things to my hair.

Then again, I could just will myself to be dry….. nahh. I didn't even bother with the thought.

Waving my hand in the air, I thickened the air above me so it turned into a sort of wind umbrella. That way, if it started pouring, it would be safe and dry. I knew my eyes would be electric blue at the moment, for I was using the power of the sky.

The forest felt and looked empty, so I was about to shadow travel back to my house, when a figure came out of the shadows. In my head I groaned. Just as I was starting to relax, another monster.

But I was wrong about what the figure was… so wrong indeed.

Because out of the forest….out of the forest…

Edward Cullen and his family had appeared, looking so shocked and amazed I knew I was in trouble.

Oh, shizz muffin.

**And that was chapter 4! What did you think? Come on people, I need your reviews! **

**Also, before you ask, yes I know Mike isn't adopted. But I'm the author of this story and pretend that's Mike's parents from the books left on a long, indefinitely extended trip.**

**And a shizz muffin, by the way, is what me and my friends call my gym teacher. I'M SORRY, BUT HE'S JUST SO HORRIBLE!**

**Anyway, read and review. plz? The button the used to be green and white and that now has a little speech bubble is waiting for you attention!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Heyy. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. My computer broke. ****. My mom got me her old 1 from work (she's a comp technician) but its only 2 yrs old so I'm good now. I want to fix my old 1 though cuz this ones too small. ****.**

**Now here's the next chapter dedicated to all the people who reviewed! Thx**

**I don't own PJO or Twilight nor do I want to cuz deadlines don't work for me.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw their faces I knew I was in trouble.

Technically, since they could see through the Mist, I would have had to tell them eventually. I just wasn't planning on telling them… in this way,

It didn't surprise me that Emmet was the one to break the silence,

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed as soon as his mind processed it all.

"Whoo, you have no ides how long I've wanted to say that. We've been sitting in this clearing all day long! Watching you of course. Bella, where did yo9u learn to handle a sword? How do you summon skeletons? How did you make an umbrella out of air? Can you do magic? GASP. How about—"

"Emmet, please shut-up!" I said finally. For no better way to say it….

I WAS PISSED!

How could they spy on me? Why, and how, did they manage to sit there _the whole day? _ Why did they baseball gear with them? WHAT WERE THEY?

All of these, and more, were the questions running through my mind. It was obvious that I had some explaining to do.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "Would you like to come back to our house so we can… talk?"

I deliberated. It wasn't really against the rules for mortals-or whatever the Cullen's were- to know about Greek Mythology. And besides, I was too tired to Shadow Travel away, and I was pretty sure they could catch me if I tried to run.

"Sure." I replied. "Where's the house?"

"OH, a few miles east of here" said nonchalantly.

I was stunned. How in Hades did they expect me to walk a couple miles before I had to get home to get ready for school?

"We have our ways of getting there fast" Edward assured me.

I was shocked for a minute. How could his voice be so beautiful? It was even better than Apollo's (although he was supposed to be the God of Music). I attempted to shake myself out of my thoughts so I could respond to them.

"OK…and that way is….?"

By way of response, I was picked up by Edward. We were traveling at unnatural speeds, almost like Shadow Travel, and we were at the house in seconds.

Now, you must understand, when I say house, I mean a beautiful, timeless white mansion. Its architecture was that of a master, something that could be analyzed by Annabeth. It was so hidden in the forest; I was surprised we found it. The lawn and surrounding rounds were well kept, and I could sense a river behind the house, which would come in handy if there was fight. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when I heard the same beautiful voice.

"You can let go of me you know" he said, laughing quietly. Gritting my teeth, I let him go. My hand twitched toward my sword/scrunchie.

"Shall we go inside then?" Carlisle asked. We all immediately tromped inside.

"So Bella," Carlisle started, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Carlisle, you already know so much about me. I'll tell you the full story if you tell me what you are."

Everyone frowned, especially Rosalie. If possible, it seemed she had taken an even stronger dislike towards me. Only staying because everyone glared at her when she made to leave.

"Ok. Well I guess it wouldn't be against the rules, since you seem to be a mythical being yourself." Carlisle looked at every Cullen in the room. Everyone nodded –except Rosalie of course—but Carlisle proceeded without her consent.

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that we will not ever hurt you". He said this forcefully, glancing at Rosalie as he spoke. Carlisle nodded slowly.

"We're vampires" he relented, sighing.

I was frozen in shock. I'd seen a lot of monsters in my life. When you live as a demigod, you have no choice. But vampires? That sounded like _empousa_. Well, obviously it had cost them a lot to say that much. Though their announcement just opened another barrel of questions. Did they drink blood? Would they burst into flames in the sunlight? Could they turn into bats?

It didn't matter right now anyway. What needed to happen now was that I needed to tell the truth. I decided to go with the blunt approach.

"So, how to begin...Well, it starts with the words 'Greek Mythology is real'".

There was silence for a moment. Edward was the first to speak.

"But that's insane" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to tell me that legends made to explain stuff, are real? Are you telling me that Zeus is up there right now causing this storm? And that earthquake last week was Poseidon's doing?"

Automatically I launched myself across the room towards him.

"Shhh," I hissed. "Do you want to be blasted by those very same people? Always remember, names have power."

"It makes sense," Rosalie said slowly. Everyone stared at her like she'd just grown a hydra head. Was she actually agreeing with me?

"It explains the hell-hound at lunch. And, besides, we are also supposed to be a myth. Are we just figments of our imagination?"

Rosalie had a valid point, though I could see Edward didn't like to admit it. I wandered briefly what the history between those two was.

"So, sweetie, let me get this straight." Esme looked so confuse I couldn't blame her for asking questions." You're saying that the Greek gods, the monsters, the Underworld, it's all real?"

I nodded, hoping she would understand. There was something about Esme that made you not want to disappoint her, and I felt I was disappointing her by being confusing.

Then, a quiet voice came from across the room.

"But I still don't understand. What's your role in this?"

The Cullen's' were apprehensive as they thought about Jasper's question. His question broke down into a million different answers. I could choose so many different sides. Be powerful or weak. I could abide by the prophecy, or be the coward.

The stress was making my head spin.

All these thought were rolling around my head simultaneously, but I pushed them back to ask the Cullen's' another question.

"Uh uh. I get to ask the next question now." Racking my brain for the most important question of the barrel there was, I stared at the pretty room. It was all light colors; ivory, peach, khaki. The art was beautiful, and there was a glossy black grand piano in the corner.

It was the piano that caught my attention. The words blurted from my mouth before I could control them.

"Who plays?"

The Cullen's' stared at me, probably anticipating another vampire related question. Finally, Edward raised his hand hesitantly.

"I do," he said. I was struck by the sudden want to hear him play.

"Will you play something, for me?" The words sounded confused coming out of my mouth, probably because I _was_ confused. I don't think I've ever, in my life, expressed interest in piano. And now I was asking a _vampire_?

My rational mind told me to retract the request –I had bigger fish to fry—but Edward was already walking towards the instrument. The way he looked at it, with so much familiarity, told me he was a practiced player.

He warmed up a bit at first, and then started playing a tune that Esme smiled at automatically.

In the beginning I though there must be hidden people in the room, because no one I knew could play music this…. this beautifully, this complex. His fingers flew across the keys, creating melodies and harmonies that all fit together flawlessly. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I held them back.

When he was done with the beautiful piece, I clapped loudly.

"It's nothing" Edward said humbly, but I objected.

"It's nothing? I've never heard music like that, and I've met the God of Music!"

Edward looked at me strangely before glancing away.

"It doesn't matter" he said quietly. "It's our turn to ask the questions."

Sighing, I looked around the room.

"What's the first question?"

Emmet's hand shot in the air like a hyperactive kindergartener.

"Emmet?"

"Well, like Jasper said, what's your role in this?"

I tried to organize my thoughts so the story of my past could be understood. I could barely understand my story myself anyway. Just another fight over a pretty mortal. Except, this time, there were consequences.

"You see, what usually happens in all the 'myths'?"

"People have adventures and forget all about fashion sense," Alice offered.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I wasn't really angry. When your fighting for your life, you weren't about to go score the newest shoes from the sale at DSW.

"No, Alice. Think about it. In most myths, the gods were running around falling in love with mortals. What makes you think they've ceased to do that?"

Everyone stared. Finally, Jasper guessed at what I getting at.

"So you're saying you have a godly parent?" Jasper asked.

"Three actually"

They sat in contemplative silence for a minute.

"And how does that work?" Emmet asked.

"Well, I'm barely sure myself, and I'm the demigod."

The Cullen's' shot me questioning stares.

"Demigod, of half-blood, is the official term for a kid with one godly parent, and one mortal parent. Technically, I'm a demigod, but something happened to make me."

When my mom was living in Phoenix –she lives in NY now—she met a man, a man with sea green eyes. The God of the Oceans to be exact. They of course, ummm…. they…. did _it_."

I was blushing by now. Emmet and Jasper were laughing at the look on my face, while Edward looked as uncomfortable as me.

"! week later, another man came. This one had electric blue eyes, eyes like the sky. My mom liked this guy too, and they _almost _did it, when the man with the green eyes came back. Who are the two men?"

"Zeus and Poseidon," Carlisle said immediately.

I nodded, "Correct. But while they were fighting over my mom, a man with pallid skin and black eyes came up from the earth. He said the green-eyed one had broken the promise of the Big Three. They had all sworn on the River Styx not to make love to anymore mortals, on account of a prophecy heard by the Oracle. Zeus was about to break it, and would have if it weren't for the distraction, so the God of the Underworld counted that too. Who's there now?"

"Your mom, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Jasper said.

I nodded again. "Exactly. Eventually there was a huge fight; Mortals might remember it as the flood of the Mississippi and Missouri Rivers. The blast reached that far, and the damage was widespread. Then, when they were all fighting, a trail of power from each of the Big Three hit my mother, who, by then, was already pregnant. Of course the child ended up being a demigod of extraordinary powers. Who was that child?"

"You," Edward said, wide-eyed.

I nodded sadly. It wasn't that my past still upset me; I'd gotten over that quickly. It was that those powers made me special, and laid the fate of the world on my shoulders.

I wasn't quite okay with that.

It didn't matter anyway. What's done is done. But now I have more questions to ask, and this time, I wouldn't mess them up.

**How do you like it? It's my longest chapter yet, and it took me forever. Then, the internet on my mom's old computer broke so I had to borrow my sisters and that took a long time. Anyway, read and review or I'll happily set Rose on you. I have no shame. Muahahahaha. lol. Review and you get the next chapter…. which I happen to have right here. meh.**


	6. Luke or Kronos?

**Hey everyone. Sorry I'm not so early updating. I have a lot of things going on right now so updates will either be less frequent, or in the middle.**

**I don't own Twilight or PJO. I know this because my sister never fails to tell me when I start spouting about how I would make the books better.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I stayed with the Cullen's until dinner. Then they insisted I stay to eat whatever they cooked. After calling Charlie –telling him where I was—I found myself seated at the table with Alice on my right, Emmet on my left, and Edward across.

I noticed I was the only one with a plate of food and raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"We don't eat," explained Edward noticing my expression.

Another fact about vampires that blew me. As a demigod, I have to eat if I want to keep up my active lifestyle. Not having to eat at all blew my mind.

"So… what else do vampires do?" I asked. Edward answered me again.

"We run really fast, although you already saw that. Strength is another—"

"Oh yea baby" Emmet interrupted while flexing his muscles. Edward glared at him and so did I. If Edward was talking to me, I could stare without being rude.

"_Anyway, _there's beauty, enhanced sense of smell, hearing, and sight. Then there's our razor sharp teeth, made to support our… _diet."_

While I was mulling over his words, I realized I hadn't yet asked the most important question.

"So, what _is _your diet?"

Edward's eyes hardened a bit, no longer liquid, more like caramelized caramel.

"Since we don't like hunting humans –moral issues—we feed from animals. That's what causes the topaz eyes; most vampires have red eyes, from drinking human blood."

I was appalled and happy at the same time. On one hand, I was happy that at least the Cullen's were good; but there was the issue of the other vampires as well.

And then there was my life.

The Cullen's and I spent the rest of the night talking. I told them about my powers and gave them some examples. Rosalie warmed up to me… a little bit. At least she didn't glare.

When it was time for me to go, Edward volunteered to bring me home. That meant 5 minutes in Edward's Volvo…..alone with him. My heart sped up while I thought about it.

Now that I thought about it, I realized that I was attracted to Edward. I had no idea why, seeing as I barely knew him, so I made a resolution:

I was going to find out everything I could about Edward.

* * *

As it turned out, my efforts were futile. On the ride to my house, Edward said he wanted to talk to me. And what could I do but listen to him?

"About what?" I asked immediately.

He sighed forlornly, refusing to look at me. He seemed conflicted.

"It's just, you know we're dangerous…right?"

"No duh"

"No, I mean, we're dangerous in more ways than one."

"Like what?"

We had reached my house by now, and we were leaning towards each other.

He ignored my question and continued to stare. Eventually, I blushed. He drew a hitched breath.

"That blush looks lovely on your cheeks," he breathed.

"I flushed more. In the active life I led, I didn't have time for a boyfriend or a compliment. Then there was the fact that a lot of demigods are intimidated by me and my powers. Annabeth and Percy (who are not dating but should be) said it was because I was too beautiful. My supposed "beauty" attributed to the fact that I had so much godly blood. The beauty rubbed off on me, I suppose.

"Thank you" I said. I delighted in Edward's presence, and was drunk on his praise.

"Goodnight Bella"

"G-goodnight Edward."

I wobbled a bit as I got out of the car, and noticing Edward smirking in my direction, attempted to regain my balance.

I went upstairs to the sanctuary of my room, after assuring Charlie that I had had a good time at the Cullen household. My thoughts were something like this:

Cullen's

Edward

Demigods

Edward

Vampires

Edward…

And on the list went. As you se, I was obsessing again. Edward's face was lodged in my head.

And I didn't mind at all.

That night I dreamed I was back at my old house in Phoenix. This was strange because I hadn't been to Phoenix since I started going to Camp Half-Blood.

There was a guy going through my old house. He was tall, and had a surfer body. His pure blue eyes missed nothing in his surrounding.

Luke.

Since he had joined Kronos, I hadn't seen him Of course apparently, with this prophecy looming over my head that I hadn't heard yet; we were supposed to face off. Luke had an army for me to go through before I got to him.

I didn't have a prayer.

He suddenly looked towards where I was standing, in the doorway of the living room. Our house had never sold, and a layer of dust was settled over the furniture.

"The time is approaching, and yet you are not prepared." Luke said this very nonchalantly, like he was stating the color of my T-shirt.

I tried to respond, but it felt like there was a brick on my jaw. He smiled melancholy.

"Ahh, yes. You have our cold ones, and we have ours. But you have no idea what's in store."

He tensed and his eyes flashed gold.

"Yes, we have many magnificent things for you, _Isabella._"

He swiped his hand and the image dissipated. The scene switched.

I was sitting in a beautiful meadow. It was perfectly circular, and there were wild flowers swaying in the light breeze. Edward was sitting next to me, his face openly ecstatic.

"I've waited a long time for you, my Isabella."

He leaned in slowly, and his cold lips touched my warm ones.

"Isabella indeed," he murmured.

That's when I woke up.

* * *

Getting little to no sleep had taken its toll. School seemed more boring and foreign than usual. The words floating of the pages were giving me a migraine, and if Jessica gave me another more babble about how Mike disappeared, I was going to destroy the Mist just so I could chop her head off with my sword.

Finally, lunch arrived. I cleared the lunch line in record time, and then headed over to the Cullen table. They all gave me a warm smile (even Rosalie!) and Edward sat next to me. Even being confused with my dream last night, it was blissful sitting next to him. I had no idea why Edward would kiss me, a semi-human person.

I tried not to make my head explode by thinking about it.

It occurred to me that I still had not found the second demigod, and I had left the Mike situation hanging. The Mist needed controlling, the world needed saving, and I was sitting here pondering my romantic life?

Where had the real "get things done" Bella gone?

Shaking my head, I snapped my fingers, thinking about Mike. Suddenly, everybody had no idea who he was. If they tried to think about him, they wouldn't even be able to remember the color of his hair.

"Did you just do your 'Mist' thing?" Emmet asked. He still couldn't believe someone in Greek Mythology had named something so important, something so simple.

Sighing, I answered him." Yes, Emmet. I should have done it before, but I forgot."

"Why did you forget?" Alice questioned.

"I was a little preoccupied" I glared meaningfully at them,

They all laughed at me, I glared some more.

It was strange having friends and hanging out at a regular school. When I hadn't yet known I was a demigod, I had spent most of my time alone at school. Everybody caught the "she's weird" vibe form me. And, of course Camp Hal-Blood was nowhere near normal. I knew this at peace feeling wouldn't last, so I tried to enjoy it.

When I came out of my thoughts, Edward was reprimanding his siblings for laughing. I didn't know he cared.

The Cullen "kids" were taking his lecture without complaint, but Alice had a knowing smile on her face, and Emmet was grinning stupidly.

It have me the shivers to even guess what they were thinking about.

After questioning them about who had dyslexia in the school, Edward and I departed for biology. He kept giving me looks, like he knew I wasn't having the best day ever.

IN biology, instead of doing my work, Edward and I chatted about who might be the demigod. My list of possible suspects was:

Angela Weber

Ben Cheney

Angelica Fitzgerald

Sara Stuber

Ashley Craka **(AN: this last name made me crack up. idk how I though of it)**

Jennifer Wilder

Shaun Elle Ethey

This didn't help me at all. This school was so small, it was just my luck the list would be this long. Deciding I needed a little inside information, I was going to sneak to each house. This required "spy Bella".

My last thought before heading out of biology and bidding Edward goodbye was:

Bella Bond, reporting for duty.

**Ok, I'm sorry this was so late. I'm not really on a schedule, but I feel bad for making you wait so long. Like I said, I've got a lot going on. Although, at the moment, this is the only thing that really makes me happy, so I'll be glad to post more. **

**Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, none of the PJO books happened except TLT. This is because the rest of them would make you think Percy is the main character in this story, but he's not. **

**More news: I'm going to make a new poll so you guys can decide who the demigod will be. The results will probably be in chapter 8, because that's when I plan on introducing the demigod. Next chapter will be Bella/Edward!**

**Anyway, review! You really have no idea how much I love to see those review when I get home, so try and review!**


	7. Bella Bond and Romance

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late, as usual! I had a dance recital and crap that needed to be done. Thx for being patient and here's chapter 7!**

**I don't own Twilight or PJO. I know this because if I did I wouldn't have to sneak time in school computer class to type stories.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

After school that day, I headed home, with my homework done. I was designing a plan to sneak first into Angela's house. The one class I had with her made me think she had ADHD form the way she couldn't sit still while the teacher lectured.

Finally, the backlight behind the clouds stopped shining. The moon couldn't shine through the cloud cover so it was pitch black.

I headed downstairs to put my plan into action.

"Hey Charlie," I called as I headed downstairs. The first part of the plan was to assure Charlie I was asleep so I could stay out as late as need be.

"Yeah Bells? You headed to bed?" He asked as I walked into the living room. Another baseball game was blasting through the T.V. The Yankees were beating the Mets by 2 runs. **(An: Sorry. I'm a NY girl. Yankees all the way!)**

"Yep, just wanted to say goodnight," I said.

"Ok, cool. Night Bells. Love ya"

"Love you too," I said a bit guiltily. It was times like this I felt bad for tricking him. He truly believed I was his mortal daughter, and while I loved him, I knew I couldn't stay with him forever.

Heading back up to my room, I slipped on a pair of black pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and black tennis shoes. Concentrating for a moment, I changed my eyes to black, for electric blue or sea green would stand out.

The moment I was ready to slip out my window, I saw two figures rapidly climbing up the tree next to it. I backed up thinking it was some kind of monster, and readied myself for a fight. Of course I was wrong about the figure…

Because standing before me were Emmet and Edward Cullen. I lowered my sword and raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"I decided I couldn't let you do something so dangerous without our help," explained Edward, and I was touched for about the 5th time this week.

"Well I just wanted to see more Greek Mythology stuff," put in Emmet. I laughed at him. Emmet was one of those childish people, and even after 60 years, he never failed to be amazed by anything.

Rolling my eyes at the pair of them, I said "This may be just waiting. I just need to get a feel of everyone's family life, help me narrow the list down, since it's awfully long for such a small school…"

"So let's go then!" Shouted Emmett enthusiastically.

Edward and Emmett jumped out the window, and I jumped too, using my powers to make the landing softer. Wind swirled around my feet, propelling me softly until I was close enough to the ground.

In the long run, it was actually good that Emmett and Edward decided to tag along. First off, it was too quiet in the neighborhood to even think about starting my truck, so I was at a loss at how to travel. Secondly, me being me, I hadn't thought about the fact that I had no idea where Angela's house was. The vampires solved both problems easily.

"No way" I said vehemently, staring at Edward as he turned around and gestured for me to jump on his back.

"No you have any other idea?" he questioned. Though he was serious, because we had to get this done before long, I could see amusement deep in his eyes. Emmett was of course smirking outright.

While thinking this over, I slapped Emmet upside the head. Deciding this was my only choice, I stepped up to Edward. Jumping on his back was like being electrocuted. Touching his neck, his torso, I was going crazy.

There was a moment of silence in which I couldn't say anything because my throat was so dry. Edward looked surprised, like something he hadn't expected had happened. He shot me a look filled with so many emotions I couldn't identify them all. I saw regret, shame, anger, passion….

Love.

Our little bubble of emotion was interrupted, however, by Emmett.

"Let's get this shoe on the road! Angela lives on Oak Street, which is about 5 min from here. When you lovebirds are done, we can head out."

I blushed almost immediately, and I'm sure if Edward could have, he would've been blushing as well. Either way, we set off, keeping an eye out for house number 6 on Oak Street.

Angela lived in a small light blue house. The yard was littered with toys: tricycles, action figures, a discarded shoe, etc. I'm guessing her brothers didn't clean up often.

"OK. Here's the plan. I'll sneak over to Angela's window and see if she has any more attributes of being a demigod. One of you can come with me, while the other goes to her parent's bedroom. She has two parents, which could mean we're wrong about this whole thing. He/she could have remarried, so we have to check all options. Whoever comes with me, we'll be sneaking in to the house an-"

"What? Sneaking into the house, Bella? Are you sure it's safe?"

I dare you to guess who said that.

"Don't worry about me Edward. If you like, you can be the one to come with me. "

He looked a bit reassured, but not much.

"All right! Can we start now? Please? Please, please, please….." Emmett looked at me pleadingly.

"Sure Emmett. If you have any trouble, come find us, and vice versa."

He nodded, and then a sudden smirk crossed his face.

"Don't stop for too many _distractions_ you two." He laughed at my face, winked, then disappeared into the darkness, heading over to the other side of the house.

Sighing, I turned toward Edward and shot him a look that said, _shall we?_ He nodded, and we headed to Angela's room.

Angela's room didn't surprise me at all. She had shelves of books all over the place, with posters and such off setting the academic feel. There was a picture of Ben Cheney on her bedside, him smiling and blowing a kiss.

Edward and I decided to wait a few more minutes before we tried to break in, and I settled in for a long wait. I leaned slightly on Edward, and he stiffened for a second before relaxing. I made to get up, but the look on his face stopped me. He looked happy for a second, even in the position we were in.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, I asked a question.

"Why do you think that they like to tease us so much?" He knew I was talking about the Cullen's –sans him of course—and the way they gave us knowing looks and made efforts to tease us –especially me—every chance they got. Alice seemed bent on getting me alone with Edward and Rosalie, though warmer, seemed to look on in disgust every time I so much as looked at Edward. Esme seemed to burst with happiness every time she saw me, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was normal for her.

"They think…. They think… we like each other. Most of them want us together, sans Rosalie, and Esme wants me to stop being 'alone'".

That sent me blushing. SO everyone else had noticed my attraction then? It seemed that way.

"SO you think I'm ugly then, hmm?"

"What no I-"

It's ok. I knew I wasn't pretty. You can spare yourself from making excuses. I'll just-"

I couldn't speak anymore at that point. This is because Edward had pulled my head close, and pressed his hard cold lips to mine. I know I make it sound very non-pleasurable, but I'm telling you, in that moment, it felt like my brain was sliding away. I couldn't remember where I was, what my name was….. The only thing I could remember was that Edward's lips were on mine, and it felt GOOD.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. I was stunned. I think that was the best thing that ever happened in my life.

When I still didn't move, Edward made to put a little space between him and me. I guess he thought that he had made a mistake.

Well he was dead wrong.

To prove my point, I kissed him. He tasted so good, and his breath was so cool and sweet. I could probably live off of Edward's kisses if I wanted to.

"Wow….that was…. wow. " My thoughts were too much of a jumble to form a more coherent sentence. _Well, at least you know why he was kissing you in that meadow now, _the cryptic side of my brain thought.

"I couldn't agree more" Edward said, smiling at me adoringly. I smiled back, and pecked his lips.

There were so many questions. How was he standing the blood? Since when did he feel this way? Did he love me? Did _I_ love _him_?

Of course, at that moment, Emmett decided to come around the corner.

**Muahahahahaha. Cliff hanger! I'm sorry guys, for not updating in so long. I have an essay due in English that I'm putting off right now to update right now. My teachers seem to have a twisted view of the end of the year, and decided to give us more homework than usual. Ewwww. **

**Anyway, read and review. I'll try and update sooner, but I need incentive!**

**Review or I'll virtually push you off a cliff…jk jk. But seriously. Review.**


	8. Kissing and Interuptions

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Damn, now I owe Alice $5, 000," muttered Emmett bitterly.

I stared opened mouth at him. He didn't surprised, just happy. So I just stared stupidly, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Edward growled, probably at the direction of Emmet's thoughts. I shuddered at the possibilities of what he might be thinking.

It seemed as if Alice had bet Emmett on something, though.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just me and Alice betting on when you guys would kiss. I said tomorrow, thinking Edward would be too proper. I should have known not to bet against her even if she can't see your future….."

This surprised me. How would Alice know we would kiss? She had told me she couldn't see my future, though she didn't know why.

It didn't matter anyway. I was so happy right now I could explode. Nothing seemed important except Edward kissing me again. That voice was on my side. There was a rational side that told me otherwise, and I tried not to ignore it.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Kissing Bella was an experience that was better than anything I have ever done. I've lived 109 years, and have done so many things, I can't count them all. That fact alone told you that Bella was special.

While I was kissing her, there was a rational side of my brain telling me she was human, and I could slip up. Bella was _way _too important though, and I knew I had the control.

But, as soon as I kissed her, I knew something was amiss. My throat didn't feel like it was erupting into flames, and it was ever so pleasant. It occurred to me then that Bella didn't smell like a regular human. She was appetizing, but the smell of sea salt, death, and fresh rain put me off. _Well, all the reason to love her, _I thought.

Then my brain caught up, and I almost gasped aloud. Since when did I love her? I knew I liked her, which is why I kissed her, but love?

Then it occurred to me that I _did _love Isabella. I loved how beautiful she was, how she got determined. How when spoke of her friends and family, you could tell she would do anything for them. I loved her smile, and her whole face would light up. I loved the magic in her, and how her voice would fill with happiness when she talked about. I loved how she tried not to be bitter about the dangerous card she was dealt. I loved her beautiful, expressive, changing color eyes.

I loved Isabella Marie Swan.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward was still silent, but I quickly decided to listen to the rational part of my brain. I knew I had an assignment to finish tonight. I kissed Edward's forehead to wake him out of his stupor, while Emmett smirked.

He started when I kissed him, and it was obvious I was waking him out of some pretty deep thoughts. Edward smiled when he saw me, and growled at Emmett again. 

"We should probably get this done," I said, gesturing towards Angela's window.

"Yea, lovebird Eddie. Get up and stop obsessing over whatever it is you're obsessing." Emmet said, of course.

Ignoring Emmett, Edward shifted slightly so I wasn't leaning against him. But, he took my hand, pulling me up with him.

Emmett took one look at our intertwined hands, and then rolled his eyes. I reveled in Edwards' against mine. I wasn't stupid enough to think that everything was completely ok, as we still had stuff to talk about, but it felt good to be peaceful right now.

**Emmett P.O.V. **

Ha-ha, of course Bella and Edward would end up together.

They were _way _too stupid to realize it at first, especially Eddie–boy, but when I saw their position as I rounded the corner, I knew at once they had been making out.

Of course Alice had told me that tonight would be the night, but I hadn't believed her because she told everyone she couldn't see Bella's future. If she had lied to me to hustle me out of money (that she didn't need!) the pixie was gonna get it.

But now, because of them still shooting goo-goo eyes at each other, I hadn't been able to play vampire spy. I was steadily getting more impatient, as Edward helped Bella up all gentle-like.

Whatever.

But, still it would be me who would have to deal with Rosalie when I got home. She had been getting testier, and I was getting more afraid.

Rosalie didn't like Bella's little romance with Eddie. She didn't understand that they loved each other. And furthermore, she was jealous.

Deep down, she knew Bella was a genuinely nice person who would do anything for anyone (except Luke/Kronos), but Bella was also dangerous. Who knew the extent of her powers? Not even the gods knew the answer to that question. If Kronos got hold of her, he could easily win. Plus, Bella had a lot of power over Edward, who in turn had power over the whole family. Bella could ruin everything if she chose to.

Then there was her beauty. Maybe to some people she may look plain, but there was no denying that beauty right in front of you. It was enough to make Rosalie spew flames.

Then, there was Bella being mortal. Rosalie wasn't completely self-centered, and she was angry at who gave her this dangerous life. Having a normal, mortal, life, with normal, mortal children was Rosalie's dream. To think Bella might die before she even got married angered my wife, and when she got angry….

Either way, Edward and Bella were now looking in to the window. The sleeping human inside was reaching her hand out to clutch the picture on her bedside. The new couple looked at each other, and then motioned for me to go first in the window. 

It wasn't hard to open; because of course it wasn't locked. Nobody would guess that in this quiet town, vampires and demigods were spying on people.

After Edward and Bella climbed in, Edward helping her over the ledge on the window, we took a look around.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Angela's room was okay looking, and we poked around. Emmett wandered over to the book shelf, and Edward and I went to the bed. It looked like the sleeper had tossed around a lot, and she had knocked the pillow off the bed. A picture had come out, and I picked it up curiously.

There was a woman in the picture, one that had Angela's brown hair and upturned nose. She was looking incredibly happy, if very tired. She was lying on a bed in a hospital room, with a sleeping baby in her hands.

Angela's mom.

She couldn't be a demigod then, just another unlucky kid. My eyes burned with pity. I had never been close to my mother, but it occurred to me then that I should spend a little time with her. Who knew what could happen when Luke showed up?

While I had been looking at the picture, the vampires had been looking around the room. I called them over so we wouldn't have to stay any longer. Besides, the sooner we got out of here, the sooner I got to speak to a certain bronze haired vampire.

Edward flitted over to my side, while Emmett was already at the window. Wordlessly, I showed them the picture, and they nodded. Edward kissed the top of head hesitantly, and it melted the tension of my heart.

"We can head back home now," I whispered, not wanting to wake Angela.

Edward nodded, taking my hand, and Emmett was out the window before I'd finished talking.

"You and me will head back to your house, shall we?" asked Edward.

I nodded my ascent, and soon we were speeding home.

At my house, Edward loaded me onto his back, and climbed the side of the house.

"Sooo…." I said.

"Sooo…" I said.

"You really meant it….. That you like me?" I asked hesitantly.

His face became pained.

"How could you say something like that? Of course I like you! I may even lo-"he cut himself off abruptly. I stared at him.

"Well, it's just…. you're surrounded by beautiful people every day, vampires and mortals alike. I'm just me. Danger magnet and freak of nature." As I said the words, my suspicion that Edward's kiss was just a fluke grew larger. I knew that I liked him a lot, but it would probably be very painful for me if he were to change his mind; if he were to stop humoring me, or whatever he was doing. It was hard to believe he could like me for me.

But, as I was thinking, Edward had been leaning in. I paid more attention.

"Would you like me to prove to you how much I like you?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes please," I breathed.

The second his lips mad contact with mine, something clicked inside of me. I kissed him back with all the strength in my body.

Of course our kiss had to be interrupted.

**Muahahahaha. Another cliffy! I'm evil, aren't I? But I was hitting upon some writers block, as I'm sure you can tell. Plus, I was tired of focusing on Twilight, and decided to bring some PJO back in. So that's what's in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, review. It's my incentive, and trusts me; I have a lot of things to do other than this story. Review. **


	9. My Daily Quota of gods is Filled

**Now, as I'm sure you have realized, I am late upadating again. I'm sorry, but I was busy. I know that's not an excuse, but it's the best I have. Besides, I am sort of disappointed by the amount of reviews. I admit I didn't think I would get that many reviews for my first story, but come on people! If you review, and I write, then we can be awesome together! And everybodys happy when we're awesome, so review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**My mom: Kristen, you spend too much time in your room on your computer. What are you doing in there anyways?**

**Me: I'm writing.**

**My mom: About what?**

**Me. Percy Jackson and Twilight.**

**My mom: Well try not to end up alone and old, ok? I understand you like writing, but I barely see you.**

**Me: …OK.**

**Lesson: If I was earning money writing, my mom wouldn't care how much time I spent in my room. I have therfore come to the conclusion that I don't own PJO or Tiwlight. If I did, I'd be rolling in dough and I would not be shouted at.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

As it turned out, we were being interrupted by other then a god.

It was one of my fathers, Zeus to be exact. He looked livid. I wondered what was wrong.

Either way, he wasn't getting any happier, and I thought it best to humor him.

Unwrapping myself from Edward, I stood and dropped a low curtsy.

"Lord Zeus," I said, inclining my head towards him. He nodded in acknowledgement, and then waved his hand indicating I could stand.

"Daughter, "he said, "Who is this boy?"

"This is Edward, Father," I replied, gesturing to my right at Edward, who had bowed, then moved to stand next to me. I didn't mention that he was a vampire. Lord Zeus probably already knew everything, and was just asking because he was angry. _Why _he was angry, the gods only knew.

"Mmm. So why, Isabella, were you kissing him?"

This was a surprise. Until I had known of the world of Greek Mythology, I hadn't even met my father. Even after I was regularly going on quests and staying camp, he had given no indication of acting fatherly at all. I enjoyed freedom, but I wished for a regular family sometimes.

"What are you trying to say, Father Zeus?"

"I'm saying that, a) you have a demigod to be looking for, b) this boy is a vampire, and c) Artemis is _very _disappointed. She wanted you to be her next lieutenant."

"And I'm saying that a)I am on the situation right now, Edward was helping me, b)I know he's a vampire —duh-, and c) I have told Artemis several time I was only _considering." _

The fact is, Bella, is that this is not the brunt of the matter. This vampire is _dangerous_. Not even considering the fact that he drinks BLOOD, is that he has a destiny as well as you. The fate of Olympus depends on this prophecy! This may be the vampire mentioned, and who knows—"

He cut himself off, but I had heard enough. Something else about the _prophecy_. This prophecy was supposed to decide the fate of _my _life, and I hadn't even heard it yet!

Well, I was getting frustrated. They were trying to deny me the happiness I felt with Edward because they were trying to protect Olympus, not me. Who cared for _my _life, _my _well-being? I was tired of being used, tired of only finding out about my whole life when that same life was in danger. I wasn't going to stand for that anymore.

Stepping closer to Edward's side, I addressed my father.

"Well father, until I hear this prophecy that is about ME, you can forget me going along with every little plan you make. I'm so tired of this. So, unless I heard the prophecy, I'll make no decision about Edward."

He stared at me, shocked that I wasn't going along compliantly for once. What, he couldn't believe that I would want to hear it sometime? The war was _this summer. _ The prophecy was about me turning 18, and I was turning 18 this summer. There was no way this insaneness of my future could continue.

Anyway, after regarding me for a second, my father nodded.

"I will take you to Camp Half-Blood. Pack, you will be there for a few days. They are preparing for war, but these demigods you're looking for must be found. It is imperative for the outcome. Iris-message Chiron and tell him what I have said. You will know how to get there when you wake up in the morning, and Charlie and the school will be _very _unaware of your absence."

I nodded, and the Lord of the Sky prepared to leave.

"Wait, father, may Edward come with me?" I asked. There would be time for him to go home, pack, and explain to his family after my dad left.

Zeus looked at Edward approvingly before answering.

"It seems I have no choice but to allow him to come." he said hesitantly, "but keep it G rated, please?"

I blushed and Edward shifted uncomfortably at my side.

"Ye sir," said Edward. He had no qualms about whether or not Zeus would shoot him out of the sky. He would blast him in a heartbeat and not spare a thought to it. Most people preferred not to be blasted.

Nodding once more, Lord Zeus gestured to me. I automatically covered my eyes and made sure Edward did the same. Even through my fingers, the light blinded me.

"So that was one of you fathers then?" asked Edward. We had both been silent for a while, contemplating life.

"Yes. I'm surprised Poseidon wasn't the one to come, as he is the calmer one. But hey, who I am to know what goes on in the gods heads?"

"I suppose your not one to know." Edward said finally. Then he sighed.

"We need to get packed and I need to tell my family where I'm going. I'll be back in about half an hour, if that's okay with you."

I nodded without even thinking about what that meant. Edward would be in my room, in the nighttime.

Somehow, that scenario was very appealing.

Then, Edward came forward and took my hands in his. Keeping his eyes on mine, he kissed my forehead like a blessing. The feeling was so intoxicating I could barely breathe. Then I chided myself for even feeling this way when I had so many things to do.

"Be safe," he breathed, before turning abruptly and jumping out the window.

My mind engulfed in panic for a moment before I remembered he was a vampire.

_Nice one, Bella, _I thought sarcastically, _you're so in love with him you forgot he was a mythical creature. _

Then I stopped, not believing what I had thought. Me in love with _Edward?_ I had known him for all of 3 days. I had only just kissed him. Why would I already be in love with him?

It was all suddenly too much. I collapsed on the bed, willing myself not to think about the sticky, complicated mess my life had become.

Summoning my strength after a few minutes of contemplative silence, I got off my lazy butt and prepared to go to Camp Half-Blood.

_Humans in love with vampires, godly parents suddenly actually caring, prophecies and mummy oracles….._

It was enough to drive anyone completely insane.

**Edward P.O.V.**

After jumping out the window of Bella's room, I set out running towards my house. I would be there in a matter of minutes.

While I ran, I thought about how complicated my life had become. Although I had never been normal –even for a vampire— I hadn't had a very hard existence. I went to school, interacted with the sheep-like humans, and busied myself hunting and playing piano. The things that set me out in the world of vampires were my mind-reading skills, and my vegetarianism. We had enough money saved up to keep us comfortable for decades to come. But, even with all the excess time I had, I had never in my life entertained the thought that Greek Mythology existed. No finding out that it did reeked havoc on my sanity.

Then there was Bella, the very same Bella I had decided I was in love with. The fact that I had only known her a few days and still managed to fall in love with her was startling. The weirdness of the whole situation was surpassed by only the situation of her being a demigod, and me being a vampire.

There was also the fact that in her world, Bella seemed to be vey important. She had told us that there was a prophecy about her, about the summer that she turned 18. I had assumed that she had known what the prophecy said and had only been with holding it from us because she thought we would worry. It hadn't occurred to me that she had not known at all.

The unfairness of this whole situation hit me suddenly, and I slowed down to a jog. Bella was innocent, yet she had a whole life of fighting in could be fatal combat. His life was so complicated not because it was _her_ fault, but simply because her mother was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thinking about this, I vowed to myself to help her, protect her. Such a beautiful, kind person subjected to such carnage. It almost broke my dead heart, but I knew Bella was strong. The best I could do was help her and make sure she knew that at least _someone _cared.

With my resolution in mind, I started running again, only to be stopped immediately by the second most beautiful woman I had ever seen. There was no way to describe her appearance because it kept changing, from famous stars to old time beauty queens. The woman had also appeared out of thin air. All that was enough to startle a flying pig, let alone vampire, but that was not enough.

Because the insanely beautiful woman seemed to be almost crazy with joy. She was bouncing in her spot, and her face had a beautiful smile on it. She was also clapping her hands excitedly, looking almost like Alice when Jasper agreed to go shopping with her.

"Oh I knew it!" The woman squealed excitedly, and Edward raised and eyebrow at her.

"Oh, dear me, I'm sorry. It seems I've forgotten my manners, although, technically; I don't need manners, but whatever. My name is Aphrodite."

Edward stared at her numbly. _Aphrodite? _Did this mean this was _the Aphrodite_? The one who had a son named cupid? The one from Greek Mythology?

It seemed there was no limit on how insane your life could get in one night.

"Um, I'm sorry, but do you mean _the Aphrodite? _As in the Goddess of Love?"

"The very same! Why, is there another Aphrodite you met? As far as I'm aware

I'm the only one, but feel free to contradict me. I won't blast you out of the sky

like grumpy old Zeus."

I was awestruck. What was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, doing in the

middle of the forest talking to a vampire?

"Um, not to be rude Lady Aphrodite, but why are you here?"

She didn't get angry like I expected her to. It had seemed to me that in all the

stories, goddesses got mad at any insulting mortal.

Anyway, at my question, Aphrodite seemed to get even happier.

"But you must know by now! I am the goddess of love, which means it is my job

to spread relationships! I have been watching Bella for some time now, and I

knew that you two were a perfect match. Why do you think she spotted the

vampires right off the bat? I just showed up to express to you how ecstatic I am

that my favorite couple –besides Percy and Annabeth—are finally together!"

If vampires could have aneurisms, I was having one.

"I, uh," I stuttered as I tried to get something intelligent sounding out my mouth.

"Oh no need to speak, dear," Aphrodite laughed. So I was amusing then?

I opened my mouth to tell her there was nothing funny about the situation, when

she started talking again.

"Oops! I forgot about you and Bella's plans! I'll not stall you anymore; just remember that this couple will _always _have the blessing of Aphrodite."

With that, she started to glow, and I remembered to cover my eyes as Bella had done earlier. When I opened my eyes again, I was once again alone in the forest.

Shaking my head to clear it, I started to run once again. The questions running through my head could've driven anyone insane. The most prominent question being, _since when did we become the Aphrodite's favorite couple? When did we even become a couple?_

I supposed that would have been the most obvious step from our kiss, but I hadn't even gone on a date with her. The fact that I had been that un-gentleman-like made me shudder.

There were other things, like who on Earth were Percy and Annabeth? Since when did the goddess stalk 17 year-olds? What did she mean that we would always have the blessing of Aphrodite?

Anyway, I chose to stop obsessing. Bella and I would discuss it later, when we were alone in her room.

_Alone in her room; _the thought made me shiver. Not that we would do anything, we had only just kissed. That didn't even include the fact that even if Bella didn't smell edible, she was still warm and breakable. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her.

While I had been thinking, the house had come in to view. I climbed the stairs apprehensively, knowing the Emmett must already be home. If he was home, that meant the rest of the family had heard about my recent make-out session.

Opening the door, the first thing saw was the whole family gathered in the white-on-white living room. They all had different expressions, ranging from exuberant (Esme), to livid (Rosalie).

"Edward my boy!" Emmett shouted as soon as I was in the door.

"Hey Emmett," I said hesitantly. Emmett wasn't one to let things like this go unnoticed.

"We were just talking about you, you and _Isabella."_

Well that was it then. I internally prayed to every god that Emmett ended up in at least the Fields of Asphodel.

Because I just might kill him tonight.

**And there you go! Chapter 9! Now, you guys probably have many questions that I'll be glad to answer…. In the next chapter.**

**Haha got you there. Anyway, if you review, then I'll try and have something by Saturday, though I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, I love y'all. Review!**


	10. Aphrodite and Emmett: Partners in crime?

**So here is chapter 10! I love the summer. Although I was very tired from a day of cleaning the house, I found the time to put this up! So review and make everyone happy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Dad: Kristen, you can't sit in your bed all day, we have a house to clean!**

**Me: But I'm writing, come on! A day of awesomeness a waits!**

**My Dad: I am so tired of this. *attempts to pull me out of the bed***

**Me: *hangs on to edge of bed like Freaky Friday" Noooooooo!**

**Aunt: You know what you need to do? You need to take away something she likes. Then we won't have to pull her out of the bed. Her laptop is on the bedside table…..**

**My Dad: true. *unplugs laptop and lets go of my feet***

**Me: Nooooooo. *falls off the bed and hits her head in a valiant attempt to get the laptop back***

**My Dad: Clean all the bathrooms and the floors and then **_**maybe **_**you can have it back.**

**Me: *cursing not suitable for young ears***

**Lesson: If I was earning money doing this, I wouldn't be dragged out of the bed my evil father. Therefore, it is quite clear to me that I don't own PJO or Twilight.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

As it turned out, I didn't get to kill Emmett. I didn't kill him because one look at Rosalie's face told me I was pushing my limit of how much I could piss her off in one day.

"Um," I started uncomfortably, "I'm just going to go pack…"

Everyone's thoughts erupted at together before I could even get one foot up the staircase. It went something like this:

Esme: _Edwards packing? Is he leaving? What went wrong? I'm so happy for Edward and Bella though._

Emmett: _Wow, Rosalie looks pissed. Come to think of it, so does Edward. I wonder if I should start running now, get a good head start before they can both rip me to pieces._

Rosalie: _How _dare_ he? How dare he get involved with a human, especially one so powerful! Her fathers could blast us to a piece of mush if they saw fit! How dare he?_

Jasper: _How did Edward manage to kiss her? Did he not think this whole situation was dangerous? Well, Alice seems happy and I'll trust her judgment._

Alice_: I told Emmett! Future blurry or not, I'm still smarter than him! They so belong together, one look at Edward's face makes it clear_.

Carlisle: _Hmmm. I wonder if this has ever happened before; a demigod and a vampire in love? But this would be good for Edward; he'll do anything to protect her. Though, I doubt Bella will need much protection. _

And on and on these thoughts went, till I wanted to bash my own head against the wall.

"Ok, ok, enough!" I shouted, and their thought came to a halt simultaneously.

"Yes, I'm leaving Esme, but only for a few days. Bella has to hear the prophecy about when she turns eighteen. Apparently, I'm mentioned, so I'm allowed to come. She asked if I could and they said yes."

"Who's 'they'?" Jasper asked immediately.

Oops. This would be the awkward part.

"One of Bella's fathers, Lord Zeus. He saw us …um… showing affection, and decided to pop in. He was angry, and Bella thought it was because of me, but it had something to do with the prophecy, and the Hunters of Artemis. They argued, and then he mentioned something about me being part of the prophecy. Then Bella said she didn't care, and if he was going to try and forbid her to see me, then she would have to hear the prophecy. Lord Zeus agreed, and arranged transportation to Camp Half-Blood. Then Bella told me I should pack, and then meet her at her house. I said goodbye to her, and now I'm here."

I purposefully left out the visit from Aphrodite, anticipating teasing, but Jasper happened to sense my evasive emotions.

"Are you sure that is _all _that happened?" Jasper asked after a moment of silence.

I shuffled uncomfortably; this was the question I had been avoiding.

"Umm…. there may have been a….._meeting_ with, uh, Aphrodite."

Everyone stared. I guess they were asking themselves why, why the goddess of love would want to visit me.

Finally, Alice became impatient.

"But _why?_" Alice asked. I grew even more uncomfortable. Emmett would surely laugh at me.

"Well, she was…ecstatic about… Bella and I. Apparently, she's been watching Bella for a long time, and we're her 2nd favorite couple. She also said something about us always having the blessing of Aphrodite." I explained.

For a minute, it was blissful silence. Then Emmett burst out laughing.

"Only you Edward, only you!"

Everyone followed suit soon after that. Everyone except Rosalie.

"I hope you realize what you've done, Edward," Rosalie growled. Everyone stopped laughing immediately.

Of course, Carlisle tried to placate her.

"Now, now Rosalie. I'm sure Edward won't do anything stupid—"he started, but he was quickly interrupted by Rosalie.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't do anything stupid!" she yelled. "He's put us all in danger! And for what, exactly? Demigod or no, she's trouble. Did you see that hellhound a couple of day sago? What about her father tonight? Is she even worth it?"

When she said that last sentence, I snapped. How could anyone—even someone as vain as Rosalie—think Bella was not deserving? How could anyone think that she's not worth the time? And wasn't _I_ allowed to be happy for once? I knew the risks, but Bella was more than worth it! How could she even say something like that?

"How dare you say something like that Rosalie? You barely know her, let alone know her enough to judge her! Not worth the time? I have _never_ in my life heard anything so vain, even from you. And why do you think I do not know the dangers? I have gone over it in my head so many times. I feel guilty enough without you yelling at me! Besides, I've realized that I barely do anything for _myself_. I've been alone for 109 years. I'm not sure if I _deserve _Bella, but I'm damn sure I'm not going to let her slip away."

I finished my little tirade with fire in my eyes. I was just about to leave, when Rosalie spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's just, I'm worried. I don't want anyone to get hurt. My family is everything to me, including you. I don't want you to get hurt Edward. Especially if this...ends badly."

It all made sense now. Rosalie wasn't only being vain; she wanted to ensure her family's survival. And she cared about how I might be hurt. Maybe I loved Bella too soon. What if she didn't reciprocate the feelings? And what if… this prophecy of hers got her killed? Bella wouldn't hesitate to end her life if it meant everyone could be safe, she wouldn't spare a glance to anyone. Rosalie, although vain, was just trying to be logical.

"Well I'm sorry for yelling Rosalie. I know you're concerned, but I am truly very, _very_ happy. I hope you can come to accept Bella."

Rosalie nodded slowly, and I smiled happily. The rest of the family, who had been silent through the entire confrontation, now looked to me.

"So you're leaving now then?" Esme asked. She looked sad and happy at the same time.

"Yes, Esme. Bella's father said she would wake in the morning and find her means of transportation, so I was to meet her at her house after I finished packing and explaining to you guys."

"Wait," Emmett said, "if she'll wake up and find the tickets, why do you need to go back tonight?"

If I were human, I would've blushed. As it was, I kept my face smooth so Emmett wouldn't know he had bothered me.

"Well, we do have some things to talk about, things to be arranged…"

Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't believe that. You know, you can tell us if you guys are going to be… _showing affection."_

I glared at him as he laughed (with everyone else), then flitted up the graceful, winding staircase to my room.

In this mansion, my room was my sanctuary. Because I didn't sleep, and had no need for sitting, the only thing in the way of comfort was a short, black velvet couch. The carpet was a soft plush gold, though the carpet meant little to my impenetrable skin. What really mattered were the stereo and my extensive music collection. Having been alive for 109 years, I had had a lot of time to educate my taste in the arts. It also gave me the time to compile anything I like onto CDs, whether they were on vinyl records originally or not.

Like all the rooms in the house, the far wall was made entirely of glass, letting gin as much moonlight as possible.

But, even if my room was one of the most familiar places on the planet to me, I had no qualms leaving it if Bella wasn't there.

Hearing footsteps, I turned to the door. The thoughts of the persons' mind told me it was Alice. She probably planned to torture me by picking out my clothes and making a long process out of a seemingly simple thing. I sighed internally.

Alice could torture me all she wanted, but if I wasn't back to Bella in a half hour, I was going to blow a fuse.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Packing for me was usually quick and painless. Whether I was going to Camp Half-Blood or the Sea of Monsters, all that mattered to me was comfort. I could care less if it matched.

Of course, what was usually so simple to me had to be complicated, because the Goddess of Love decided to show up.

I had just been putting in stretchy blue shorts and a red top (I told you I didn't care if it matched) when I heard a voice.

"Tsk-tsk Bella," said the love goddess, "I know comfort is good, but can't it at least match?"

I had been so startled; I had jumped a foot in the air. Now, Aphrodite was upending my bag onto my bed, and snapping her fingers to return it to where it came from. She snapped her fingers again, and the bag suddenly zippered itself, and then imploded.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. Aphrodite smiled in triumph.

"Well, now that my 2nd favorite couple is together, we can't have you running around in mismatched clothes! Don't worry though. It's all comfortable, _and_ it's Juicy Couture!"

My jaw opened and closed with no sound coming out. I knew from personal experience that Aphrodite had a habit of visiting her favorite couples. One summer, while Percy, Annabeth, and I were on a quest, she popped in. Of course I eavesdropped on the conversation. She wanted them together, and I was on her side.

Either way, I had had no inkling that Edward and I were a couple, much less that we were one of her favorites!

"Well….how did you even know this?" I asked accusingly. I already knew the answer to the question, of course. But I had to stall and come up with something that would get her out of here. If Edward came and she was still here…..who knew how much humiliation we would have to endure?

"My dear, you and I both know that you know the answer to this question. And if you're trying to stall, it won't work. I'm going to wait until Edward comes, anyway. And Hera said she saw great marriage in you two. She would love to see you together…"

O. My. Gods. Hera too? Is there no end to the torture?

Of course, at that moment, Edward climbed in through the window. He stared at the scene for a few moments before shaking his head.

"And I thought my daily quota was already filled"

**Ok. SO there you go. Chapter 10 is here! I promised an update so soon because Thursday was the last day of school! Now there's nothing but a very long stretch of summer with 2 ½ months of time for writing! Go summer!**

**OK. So since this is the end of the chapter, its time for you to review! I promise the button doesn't bite! Remember, if you review, and I write, then we all have an awesome day! And who doesn't like awesome days? So review!**


	11. Vamps Can Have Babies Too!

**OK guys, I'm sure you want to murder me right now but let me explain. I went to a sleepover and I apparently told my parents I would call them to pick me up and when I didn't they got worried. So I was grounded but now I'm not because it's my birthday today, July 5****th****. So now, without further ado, I give you, chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: So, as I'm sure you all know, the first Twilight book was published in 2003, the same year I was 6. PJO was published in 1999, the same year I was 2. Do you think a 2 and or 6 year old could have written those amazing series? No? Is that your final answer? Good, because you're correct. Now that we've all figured out that I don't own, nor have I written these fabulous series, I give you: The Cheap Knock-off!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

The first thing Aphrodite did was squeal like a pig.

"OMG! You guys _are _the perfect couple! Look, the bronze tone off Edward's hair offsets your brunette perfectly! And he's the perfect height for you; the whole get-up-on-the-tops-of-your-toes-to-kiss-him-thing is _so _romantic! Wouldn't you agree Hera?"

I looked around. While Aphrodite had been talking our ears off, Hera had appeared in a puff of godly smoke.

"Hmm," Hera mused as she looked at us appraisingly, "They _are _the right height. And this Edward has a good sense of commitment. Although, he is very scared that Bella will die with the prophecy. I also sense everlasting marriage, and beautiful kids."

Ok, I knew the gods (accepting Ares) weren't stupid. But, Edward and I had known each other for the whopping amount of 4 days! What did these goddesses think they were doing? Way to freak a guy out; talk about marriage on their 2nd kiss! And, again, although I knew the goddesses could be a bit bubbly and…blondish at times, even a retard knew vampires couldn't have kids!

But, as I thought about the reality of what they just said, I felt strangely disappointed. The only factor in the conversation that was even slightly plausible was Edward marrying me, and that could never happen. When you had so many other choices, why would you choose a demigod to spend eternity with?

Anyways, Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, as he opened his mouth almost immediately.

"Umm… I mean no disrespect when I say that is impossible. I assure you I would be more than happy to marry Bella, but kids are impossible for vampires. Although, if we can and we don't know, I would be happy to know _how_ that's possible. Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle would surely be curious…"

Edward trailed off at the end, but it didn't matter to me as I wasn't paying the slightest attention. I vaguely heard Hera and Aphrodite respond, but it all went over my head.

Edward would be more than happy to marry me? _**ME?**_Why would anyone be happy to marry accident-prone, freak of nature, Isabella Swan?

"Bella, Bella," Edward was saying. I quickly refocused and met Edward's insanely worried eyes. He was that worried that I hadn't responded a couple of times? Maybe he did love me…

Something inside my brain clicked then, and I had a mini-epiphany. Edward had no reason to lie and tell me things. He had no reason to kiss me even though he had blood lust. He had no reason to treat me with extreme care, or always be worried about me, or come with me to camp.

At least, other than the fact that he loved me…. No! That could never happen! Shaking my head, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and stuck a pin in it. ** (AN: HA HA. Anyone know where that quote's from?)**

"So, as you see, it is very possible for vampires to have children, just not female vampires. Their bodies just can't change correctly," Hera was saying.

"Of course, the male vampire in question would have to have the restraint. Although, I'm sure that won't be a problem in your…unique situation. Ah, the wonders of young love," said Aphrodite.

Poor Edward seemed to be in shock. The knowledge that he could do that, that _we _could do that, shocked him out of his pants.

However, for the record, it shocked me out of my pants too. Suddenly, a future without the prophecy and with Edward and our children seemed incredibly tantalizing.

"I-you-that's possible?" I asked Hera and Aphrodite.

"No, we're just telling you because we're evil," said Aphrodite sarcastically, "Of course it's true! So I suggest, Bella that you finish this prophecy, and start a life. You'll have to change Bella, Edward, because you won't be able to live without her, and then the child would be eternally parentless. Although, you guys will _probably _have sex during or before the battle/war because Bella is very impatient. Anyways, once everything has settled down and you have children-Bella's a vampire- you guys can live happily-ever-after! Oh I just love those! What about you Hera?"

"I'll admit they are quite nice," said Hera drily.

My head was spinning. It was all suddenly too much to process, and my knees buckled. Edward caught me before I could hit my head.

"Umm, Hera, Aphrodite?" asked Edward. They turned toward him.

"I'm sorry, but could you please excuse us? This seems like a lot for Bella to handle at the moment and, quite frankly, I'm quite stressed as well…"

He trailed off, still looking thoroughly mind blown.

"You are right vampire. Aphrodite and I shall leave you now. We wish you the best of luck!" said Hera as she disappeared in an eruption o flames.

"Yes, Hera is right. I wish you all the best of luck as well, and don't forget protection!" shouted Aphrodite as she too dissolved, this time into designer perfume.

As soon as they disappeared, Edward half-carried, half-dragged me over to the bed. I sat down, wanting nothing more than to sleep. The stress of spying, kissing Edward, two goddesses in one night… I could barely keep hold of my sanity.

Numbly, I stumbled to my feet and started opening a few drawers. Forgetting I had an audience, I shed my all black mission clothes and traded them for a flannel pajama set. When I turned toward the bed, newly clad in my PJ's, I flushed in embarrassment. If there was any chance of Edward staying, it was gone now that he had seen me in my underwear.

Nevertheless, I ignored him and got in bed. If we had to talk, I saw no need to be uncomfortable. While I snuggled under the covers, Edward shifted uncomfortably. I motioned for him to join me in the bed, even though just thinking the thought embarrassed me. He shot me a look that said, _are you sure?_

I nodded yes, and Edward came to lie next to me. Even with him above the covers so I wouldn't freeze to death, this was the best to sleep. I laid my head against his chest and waited for the onslaught. He broke the silence eventually.

"What _happened _to you Bella?" he asked. His voice was so full of pain; I wanted to go back in time to that moment where I had been so forgetful, so utterly human.

"It was a quest," I said eventually, "Annabeth was leading the quest into the labyrinth and we came across a sphinx. She wanted to ask us a riddle, so of course Annabeth stepped up being the smartest of us all. The Sphinx asked her general knowledge questions and Annabeth thought it an insult to her intelligence. I got in the way of its attack on her, and the monster's claws found my skin." I finished my story sadly, remembering that night. By the time we had found the underground river and Pan's hiding place, I had lost so much blood I could hardly walk. The water was able to heal me, like Percy, but the scars remained.

Edward and I were silent for awhile, until he spoke.

"Why do you get into such dangerous positions?" he asked.

The question surprised me, I though the answer was obvious.

"I'm the child of the prophecy," I said sadly, "I should have never been born."

"Well I'm quite happy you were born," he stated. I blushed.

"Thanks."

We continued in silence until Edward got frustrated.

"What are you thinking? It's still so strange for me, not knowing." 

"Well at least it deflated your head a bit," I teased. But he continued to stare at me seriously.

"I'm just thinking about what Aphrodite and Hera said," I sighed. Then blushed when I thought about everything they said.

"Oh….yes, _that,_" said Edward uncomfortably.

"Yes _that. _Do you know how tempting it sounds? A perfect life, without the stress of the prophecy. Without the stress of my life hanging on a string every day. A life with you, forever… it sounds so certain. And, if Aphrodite is right, a child…" my voice trailed off as I imagined a child with Edward's bronze hair and my changing color eyes.

"I know what you mean though, I don't actually. I just want you to be safe and happy. And I don't want to hurt you. I don't know about children, Bella. I also don't know about your prophecy. I _do _know that you the smartest, bravest, most beautiful person I've ever met, and I'm not sure if I deserve you. Your soul is so beautiful, and I don't have a soul to give you. I don't even have a heart to give you."

My first thought was, _Edward's being crazy, no soul? _And he didn't deserve me? That wasn't true, neither was it true the other way around. Edward helped me realize that I was a completely deserving person, and I was going to show him.

"Edward, you deserve some happiness for once! I'm willing to risk an angry Zeus and a pissed of, territorial Rosalie to be with you! You'd better take that back or I swear I'll-"

I didn't get to finish my threat, which was unformed anyway. Edward kissed my lips, effectively shutting me up.

For a while it was silent while we made out. If felt weird making out in my bed, but I knew we weren't going to do anything-not tonight, anyhow. When Edward pulled away, I felt exhausted. My eyes started to drift close as I slipped into the land of Morpheus. Edward whispered something in my ear before I subdued completely.

"I love you."

Those little words were the three best words I had ever heard. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"I love you too," I said before dreams overcame me.

**Ok, guys, that was chapter 11. Now you know what to do. You review, I update (on time) and we are all awesome. And, as claimed by my crazy cool friend Denise, I am the queen of awesome! So, to remain in my kingdom, you must review!**

**Now review, and if you have trouble with the whole awesome thing, just think of it as a late bday present! Everyone loves those!**


	12. Earthshaker

**So, I understand you guys hate me and all, but was it really necessary to egg my house? Really? Because I find that cruel and unusual punishment… Just kidding!**

**First, before we get to my crappy story that you guys somehow keep wanting more of, I will express my complete gratitude for those who read my story and are sticking with me….even thought you probably hate me, so….**

**IM SORRRYYYYYYY! **

**Write now, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer because I am visiting my family in Jamaica. I wasn't supposed to be going, which is why I said before that you were getting an early update, but I got the tickets for my birthday…so i didn't really know I was going….**

**Anyway, enough with my life. I will give you a disclaimer and then you may read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Right now it is 2:25 AM. I stayed up to finish this for you guys. I am not feeling very creative sooooo I don't own anything! You already know! Why are you making me put the disclaimer?**

I awoke to the sound of my name being called.

"Bella, Bella wake up," an angelic voice was saying.

I jolted out of my dream which had not, refreshingly, been about Luke. I'd just seen a sword that was so familiar I'd swear it was my own, though it wasn't.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Edward's smiling face. He was holding two tickets and a bunch of papers. I vaguely recognized flight itinerary and tickets on USAIR.

Edward grinned when he saw my eyes open and waved the tickets in front of my face.

"First-class, round trip tickets to New York," he said happily.

"What time?" I asked groggily. How anyone could be so happy in the morning was a puzzle to me. The fact that Edward didn't have to sleep probably had something to do with it.

"The flight is at noon and it's 9:00AM. I was going to wake you up later before I remembered that we still have to drive to Seattle, "he said apologetically.

"It's fine," I said distractedly. Why distractedly, you ask? Well, imaginary person, I was distracted because there was something shiny in the corner of my room that hadn't been there last night.

From my perch on the bed, I could see it was a 3 ½ foot long celestial bronze sword. The hilt was engraved with precious stones and metals of the Earth. There were cracks painted along the side, making it look like it had been in an earthquake.

But not one of these facts was as disturbing as the revelation that this sword felt as familiar as Edward. I felt like I knew where it had come from on a soul deep level. I longed to touch, and start slashing monsters with the familiar blade. The diamonds on the side were so beautiful….

I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I turned to Edward. He had to have been awake all night; if the sword had appeared last night, he would have seen it.

"Where did that sword come from?" I asked. My voice must have sounded slightly hysterical. By now, the ache to feel the hilt in my hand had become uncomfortable.

"What sword? I don't see any…oh" Edward's voice became higher as he spotted the weapon in the corner.

"I don't know how it got there. I just woke you up and we were talking about the plane tickets. Then you pointed out the sword….Bella?"

Edward's words were going right over my head because, although I knew I was in my bedroom with Edward, the scene suddenly looked nothing like that. In my head, I was seeing a beautiful view. I was somewhere up in some low mountains, over looking a utopia.

There was something wrong, though. The air was tense. Suddenly, one of the mountains in the distance morphed from an idyllic view, to rumbling nightmare. Lava was running down the sides of the mountain—now classified as a volcano. Looking closer, I could see people dressed in old time Roman clothes running for their lives, grabbing the children out of the way of rubble as the tremors caused buildings to collapse.

With a shock I realized I was looking at the city of Pompeii, the same day the Mount Vesuvius erupted and burned the city to ashes. The mortals thought it was science, but I knew the real reason was a combination of Poseidon and Hephaestus, both causing the fire and the shifting of the earth.

Looking back after my reverie I saw the figures still running, trying to beat the lava as it relentlessly headed toward their homes. I tried to move, to help these people, but I was frozen in place.

Suddenly I was swept out of the vision to a more recent scene. I instantly recognized the site of Port Royal, Jamaica. More than half of the city sunk in the earthquake of 1692, the part that survived only to be devastated by another large earthquake in 1907.

I was in 1692, watching as the people that had no idea what was going to happen going about their daily lives. It happened suddenly, the earth appeared to be falling into the sea as wave hit the shore and swallowed the rich merchant town. I watched as a man was swallowed up by the earth, only to be spit out a moment later completely alive.

Again I tried to help, but I was completely immobile.

The next scene was even more devastating, the most recent of them all. I recognized the Haiti from all the news feed recently, and focused. The earthquake didn't disappoint and suddenly the ground shook violently. People fell on top of each other and screams could be heard from buildings collapsing with people still inside. A lot of people in Haiti weren't well off, and they had the best fortune because their tents and shanty houses could crush no one.

Even so, a lot of people died. I watched as babies trying to toddle away from their parents were caught up in the rubble. People, children, my age and younger rushed out of buildings trying to get out of harm way. A couple being wed under an arch was suddenly running in their fancy clothes away from the hotel they were being wed next too as it ruined their big day by collapsing on the guests and the priest.

All in all, there was so much devastation, so many lives lost; I could feel the tears running down my face. I wondered why the gods would do such things, and the thought made my stomach flip. One of my fathers caused all of this, and I had no reason why.

Eventually, after the earth stopped shaking, I sat hard on the ground where I was standing and waited for the next one. None came though, and I collapsed in tears. I just wanted to get out of this vision of horror; I wanted to be safe in Edward's arms.

Looking around, I realized that the sword which had triggered all this was lying on the ground next to me. The weapon drew me in successfully and I picked it up melancholy.

Turning the sword this way and that in my hand I realized there was an inscription on the side in ancient Greek: **γη, χώμασείω, τινάσσω, τίναγμα.**

Earthshaker…. I dropped the weapon like it had burned me. This was the weapon that caused all of this destruction. Ending peoples lives like it was no big deal. People that had hopes and dreams, job and families. I suddenly hated that sword, Earthshaker.

Unfortunately, in my world it seems that when you hate things, it's even more potent that it will end up in you life.

**Ok, again, sorry for being gone so long, and sorry for the short chapter, but like I said, I am on vacation. The internet also happens to hate me here (why Hermes, why?) making it difficult to update. And, I left you guys with a cliffy. You must hate me….unfortunately for you, I don't care!**

**Seriously though, if you review and give me some virtual love, I will try to type up the next chapter on the plane ride home, and then post it when I get to my house.**

**Btw, all of these earthquakes happened, though the only one I saw the sight of was Port Royal. That's where I was yesterday that I couldn't update…..sorry! :D**

**Anyways….Review!**


	13. The Little Blond Girl With Gray Eyes

**Hey guys! I'm updating because I have nothing to do until 2 o'clock today! So, I plan on spending this time writing! It is currently 5:27 am and before you ask, no I haven't gone to sleep. So everyone, disclaimer, then story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm so happy I'm finally out of that dank, dark place *gestures to Psychiatric center***

**Doctor: Well, you were a bit hyper….we needed to check you out. **

**Me: I understand. Where are my parents anyways? I need to get home and start writing an outline to PJO. **

**Doctor: What?**

**Me: PJO, you know that series I own and wrote? I need to do the outline to a sequel of Breaking Dawn too…man I'm swamped. At least I'm getting paid, right?**

**Doctor: Right….. *on his super cool walkie-talkie* Nurse, we have a patient who we thought was ready for discharge…..we were TERRIBLY mistaken.**

**Me: What are you saying?**

**Doctor: *starts dragging me towards door* Just come with me, sweetie. There's a laptop this way.**

**Me: What happened to meeting my parents? Don't think I don't know what this is about. I KNOW I own those series! I've got the rights right here! *shows him McDonalds receipt***

**Doctor: You know this is a receipt…right?**

**Me: Don't be silly, those are the rights to the books! The same way that is Edward Cullen, my perfect dream guy! *gestures to random dude***

**Doctor: Uh huh….I see. *gets out walkie-talkie* Nurse, could you also bring a strait jacket?**

**Me: Hey! What are you saying? I own the series! McDonalds gave it to me in a Happy Meal! You'll never get away with this! *gets dragged away in strait jacket* Noooooooooo!**

**Lesson: I was just dragged into an asylum. Obviously, I'm not stable enough to write these novels, so why even fantasize?**

**Bella P.O.V.**

The sword disappeared almost immediately. I sighed in relief.

Then, since nothing could ever be peaceful, my sword appeared on a set of scales. A globe was on the other side.

_Isabella…_A voice said. I was now beyond freaked and I just wanted to go home.

_You have too choose…_it whispered. _This weapon is the only thing that can win you the war….but at what cost?_

The voice sounded deceitful, but there was a grain of truth there. Luke outnumbered the demigods 3 to 1. The gods were trying to keep the other Titans contained. Satyrs were having trouble recruiting demigods before Luke could get to them…What else could win this war other than a supreme weapon?

_This sword has taken many lives, as it is cursed. Its ability to create Earthquakes makes it your father's property, for it is what he uses to control the quakes._

If it is my father's, why do I have it?

_No great weapon is taken without a cost, _it continued completely ignoring my question, _but you shall not know until the time is right. _

_Now, I suppose you think it is quite insane to strike a deal without knowing the result, but it is the only way to get home….._

I knew I had no choice. If I wanted to get out of this terrible situation I had to expect the equally terrible sword. But what was the cost?

_The choice is yours, _the voice murmured, _bind your sword with Earthshaker…or you will lose the war, and Kronos will reign._

Now I knew what the scale meant. The earth, or my petty vendetta. Could I let go for the sake of the world?

The answer was yes, it always was. The weapon was destined to end up in my hands, and now I had a way to end the war. A way that I was not exactly sure of, but more hope than I had before.

"I accept," I intoned aloud. The view of Haiti faded as the world began to spin. I was suddenly back in my room, still staring at the sword as Edward tried to shake me out of my trance. I shook myself, trying to get the image out of my head. The deceitful voice still echoed in my ears, _no great weapon is taken without a cost…._

"How long was I out?" I murmured toward Edward.

"Out? You were never out. You just started staring at the sword for a second."

"Oh," I murmured while looking around the room. "Where is the sword?"

"I don't know," Edward admitted, "It disappeared while you were staring at it"

As if the universe was trying to answer my question, the scrunchie on my wrist glowed suddenly. Instead of a srunchie, it was a gold bracelet with interlocking silver links. "There it is," I said unnecessarily.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward. I told him about the deal I had struck with 'The Voice' as I had begun to call it.

Edward was, understandably, furious.

"But we have no idea what the cost is! What if it's your life? What if it's someone else's? What if the voice was Kronos? Bella, did you even think about this? Maybe I- Bella?"

Edward stopped suddenly in the middle of my rant in response to the tears running down my face. The stress was beginning to be too much. Edward had a point about Kronos. That could have easily been him trying to trick me. I didn't even think about. I had just wanted to get home.

"Why do I always screw things up?" I shouted angrily. "Even when I'm trying to do something unselfish, I made a rash decision just because I wanted to go home! I bring the end of the world by being born! Maybe I shouldn't have lived through all my adventures. Maybe I should have just died when that first fury came after me. Everyone would be so much happier."

I ended my pitiful rant with a choking sob. I'm not normal nor will I ever be. I couldn't even sleep without having a dream about the fate of the universe! I screamed in frustration.

"Bella?" Edward murmured as he came to sit beside me on the bed. "You don't always screw things up. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was afraid of you dying. And there are a lot of people who wouldn't be happy if you were dead. Namely me." I looked up through my blurry eyes and smiled at him. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Now come on, we've got a plane to catch."

XKXK

Turns out, because of the whole sword thing and my corresponding rant, I only had about 20 minutes to get ready before I could leave. After 20 minutes of rushing around, Edward playing gourmet chef and pressing the button on the toaster to make a pop tart. I was just grabbing my duffel bag when a man came running through the door.

The man had white blond hair and gray-green eyes. He couldn't have been older than forty. He was carrying a little girl with his white blond only a shade darker. She had gray eyes. The little girl was around 4 or 5. Both she and the man looked terrified.

"Please, you have to help us!" he shouted frantically. "There was this thing that looked like a snake or a woman! She's after McKenzie! Please, you have to—"

His words were cut off abruptly. Edward grabbed McKenzie before she could hit the ground as the man who was apparently her father passed out. Looking closer, I could see he had a small gash on his leg. Such a small cut shouldn't have made him pass out, but the green flesh around the wound screamed poisoned.

After giving the girl to me, she went very willingly, Edward put his head to the man's chest, then checked his pulse confirming what we already knew. He was dead.

I was so confused, my head would probably explode anytime soon and Edward would have to hose me off the walls. McKenzie was screaming her head off in my arms and there was a dead man on my kitchen floor. I slumped wearily to the ground.

"Look, Bella, for the short time he was here, I could read his thoughts. McKenzie is his daughter. They were being chased by a _dracaena. _McKenzie is demigod, daughter of Athena, and she is 3, almost four. Her father wants us to be her…..almost foster parents and somehow get her to Camp Half-Blood. He knew he was poisoned, but he had to get her to safety. He knew you were a demigod because he has clear sight, and he's a teacher at Forks High."

While my brain was processing this information, the man's body disappeared. Looking through the window, I saw an owl fly from the branches of the tree in the yard.

"Athena," I breathed. At least I didn't have to worry about the body. Now I just had to worry about McKenzie.

"McKenzie, sweetheart, please stop crying. Your father just had to take a long, indefinitely extended trip. Someday, you'll see him again. He'll be healed too."

The little blond girl looked at me with her fathomless gray eyes. "Really?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Now, until then, your daddy has left you in the care of Edward and I. You'll be good and listen to Edward and me, right?"

"You're my new mommy?"

That question about broke my heart. "Yes, sweetheart, whatever you want."

McKenzie immediately burrowed her head in my arms, and promptly fell asleep. I sighed sadly.

"Bella, we've got to go. We have to stop by my house to get a little fake ID for McKenzie. When we get to the airport, I'll buy her another ticket. OK?" said Edward.

"Yes", I nodded, if a bit uncertainly. Edward grabbed my duffel bag and we raced out the door, jumped into Edward's car, and drove off to his house.

**Well, there's another chapter. I'm sorry I was in Jamaica so long, but hey, free coconuts were calling me. Plus, I hadn't seen my family since Christmas. You can forgive me…..right?**

**Anyway, read and review and I'll give you a fresh coconut…..with a bendy straw! Come on, you can't resist a bendy straw! So review!**


	14. Camp HalfBlood

**Hello people! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy that all of you forgive me for so rudely going on vacation. **** I'm going on vacation again next week so be prepared! **

**Also, is it just me, or is EVERYONE with a sense of humour going to see Vampires Suck? Doesn't the trailer look awesome?**

**Anyway, enough with my boring life. Here's a disclaimer, and then the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sees Edward stepping out into the sunlight* No, Edward don't do it! I own the rights to your story!**

**Fangirl: Not anymore *hits me over the head with a shovel* Oh, and by the way, Jacob IS hotter than you Edward! MUAHAHAHAHA! *runs off with rights to PJO and Twilight***

**Lesson: A crazed obsessed fangirl just stole the rights from me so I no longer own those incredible series. **

**Bella P.O.V.**

We made it to Edward's house in less than five minutes with me sitting in the backseat holding McKenzie. Edward said that we could use the format for their fake ID's and simply paste a picture of McKenzie in it. He said we could use Rosalie's since she was already a blonde.

When we arrived at the house I hurriedly pulled McKenzie out and sped up the stairs leading to the front steps. We were running _so late. _ It would be a wonder if we didn't miss the plane.

Edward left me in the living room to fend for myself while he flitted upstairs to get the passport stuff and camera. Because it was a Friday, there was no one home except Esme.

Speaking of which, the aforementioned vampire strode into the room taking off a pair of gloves covered with dirt.

"Hello Bella, I thought you and Edward were leaving for…." her voice trailed off as she stared at the child in my arms.

"Who is that?"

I thought about how much to tell her. When you lived the life I had, you found it very hard to trust people.

I told myself that I trusted the Cullen's, and I already knew Esme would never hurt me. So I explained McKenzie to her.

Esme had been so very sad when I explained about McKenzie's dad dying so suddenly, but she perked up when I told her about Edward and I being the unexpected foster parents.

"So you have to take her to camp? Isn't that dangerous?" she asked while running her fingers through McKenzie's hair. While we had been talking, the toddler had woken up and I had given her to Esme.

"It's the only place for her. She is a demigod. She has no living relatives according to her father's thoughts. And she can't stay with me. At least she can train at an early age, and she can learn to read Ancient Greek as well as English at camp," I said sadly. McKenzie was so young, and even though I had known her for so little time, I wasn't exactly eager to let her go.

Just as Esme was about to reply, the white blur that was Edward came flying down the stairs.

"I've got everything set up but we have to take her picture and hurry! If we don't leave soon, we'll miss the flight!" he said frantically. My peace and calm with Esme over, I took McKenzie and sat her on a stool. The stool was placed in front of a white wall by Edward and he set the camera up quickly.

"Ok McKenzie, say 'cheese' and smile. Can you do that sweetheart?" asked Edward. Kenzie smiled immediately and Edward took the picture before racing back upstairs.

**XKXKXKXKXKXKX**

You'd be surprised how much trouble one has to go through to get on an aero plane. I thought I'd go mad on the security check, let alone those long corridors you have to go through. And of course, our gate had to be all the way at the other end of the airport.

Then there was McKenzie.

It's not like she was a completely misbehaving kid, but she was 3! I had to wrestle her to even get her shoes off in security!

Also, since we were so late, I tried to just pick the little girl up. Big Mistake.

Every time we tried to even touch her, she would protest to the point where we just let her toddle after us, eventually slowing us down so much we had to sprint to catch the plane in the end.

Let's just say, by the time we made it to New York, I was seriously rethinking the idea of having kids with Edward.

**XKXKXKXKXKXKXKX**

"Here you go, miss," said the airport bellboy as he handed me my suitcase.

"Thanks," I replied. Just then, Edward came back with McKenzie whom he had taken to the bathroom.

The ride to Camp Half-Blood was a couple of hours, though the driver gave us strange looks when we asked him to stop in the middle of nowhere, he didn't argue with the wad of cash Edward put into his hands.

After crossing the road and walking up the hill, the dragon Peleus and Thalia's Pine loomed into view. I breathed in the smell of Greek fire and strawberries reverently. Camp still remained one of my most favorite places in the world.

I petted Peleus on the head then gave McKenzie a chance with him.

As I crossed the border, I was mauled by my friends.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Bella, you're so pale already! That town really has no sun!"

"Is it true that you're dating a vampire?"

"Who's the little blond girl?"

"Enough!" I shouted finally. As happy as I was to see my friends, I had to get Edward through the border. McKenzie came straight through since she was a demigod, but I had to give Edward permission. 

"I, Isabella Swan, give Edward Cullen permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

As soon as Edward stepped through his eyes held a look of wonder awed enough to rival McKenzie. He flitted straight to my side, after picking up McKenzie, and opened his mouth to start asking me questions.

"Bella, what's-?"

"Edward, where are your manners?" I asked cutting him off. "Introductions are in order, don't you think?"

He hung his head immediately in mock shame while the girl in his arms giggled.

"Ok," I said, turning to address my friends, "Guys, this is Edward Cullen and McKenzie…" I trailed off turning to Edward. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're not sure of her last name but we know she is a daughter of Athena—full story on that later. Edward, meet Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard, and Travis and Connor Stoll."

My friends looked over Edward—from the way he stood next to me to the loving glances we gave each other—then made their assessment.

"So _this _is Bella's boyfriend," murmured Travis to his brother.

"You know—"

"We've never pranked a vampire before…" they said, finishing with identical mischievous smiles.

Edward, for his part, looked slightly afraid.

"Try it, and I'll tell Mr.D about your illegal beer stash," I threatened. They shut their mouths with an audible snap, The Stoll brothers knew that if Dionysius found out they were having alcohol, they would be vaporized before they could say 'Hermes'.

Annabeth and Percy were conversing through their eyes, and Silena was exuberantly congratulating Edward off to the side about the "young love". Grover had long since taken off with the Stoll brothers, probably to discuss how 'threatening' I was. I decided to head off and find Chiron, then get Kenzie settled in the Athena cabin.

"Hey Lovebirds!" I shouted to Annabeth and Percy. They glared at me, but they listened. I asked them to give Kenzie and Edward a tour of the camp, kissed Edward and Kenzie on the forehead, then headed off to the big house.

**How do you like it? I personally didn't think much of this chapter, but it's up to you guys! Tell me if you have any ideas you want me to add to the story, or maybe if you send me a description of yourself I can put you in as an OC. **

**Anyway, read and review! Do you want a crazed, obsessed fangirl to hit you with a shovel? No? Then review!**


	15. The Prophecy

**OK. First off, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! First, I had to go to Virginia Beach for vacation. Then, school started and I was too busy to update. And THEN, my mean mom decided that I was grounded because I didn't clean my room so she took my computer. I only got it back a couple of days ago. And I'm still swamped with homework because I'm in two accelerated classes this year. But now I'm back! **

**Disclaimer:**

**My sister, Morgan: You know, if your laptop suddenly burst into flames and got destroyed, you would bawl like a baby**

**Me: You're right. I mean, think of the pay I'd be loosing. I have to crank out those sequels to Breaking Dawn and PJO.**

**Morgan: What?**

**Me: You know, since I own the series and all.**

**Morgan: You ok Kristen?**

**Me: Why wouldn't I be? *creepiest smile ever***

**Morgan: No reason…..*backs away slowly***

**Lesson: I just creeped my little sister out hoping that she would confirm my wishes. I guess I was wrong. I still do not own these fabulous series. : (**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

Those rotten half-bloods have no idea what is coming to them. They can sit in camp singing their silly songs, safe in the knowledge that my betraying children are all-powerful. But I have more children, and they have more enemies then they could ever dream of. They think this is all a game, a game they can play and win. But they don't count on cheaters, and they never have an ace up their sleeve.

You shouldn't play a game if you don't know the rules.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I knew it would be something horrible like that.

In all my years of life, and in all my years of going to Camp Half-Blood, I had come to a realization: life as a demigod is predictable, as long as you're not an optimist.

I knew it would be something earth shattering, something bad enough to make me run and never look back.

But I never knew my death would be so certain, nor did I know it would so cavalier.

I kept running the stupid prophecy over and over in my head…..

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_A vampire's soul to always be  
_

_A single choice shall end her days_

_A sword of time, their dues are paid_

After several years of life where the next day is as uncertain as school lunch meat, you think you would get used to the world about to end, strange and confusing prophecies, and finding out that you have a summer to try and figure out how to beat a powerful Titan Lord.

But, once I had just a couple of days in a somewhat normal life, with a somewhat normal boyfriend, in a supposed normal town, I missed it. I wanted that life back. The life where I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I tried to tell myself that I wasn't being fair. After all, the prophecy was the only chance we had to restore peace to Western Civilization. I tried to look at the words in a way that could insure my survival.

I saw nothing.

As much as I tried to wish that it would all go away, that I could curl up with Edward and have a happily-ever-after while someone else took care of it, I knew there was no chance.

So instead, I tried to sort out my feelings. What did I think? Would hearing this prophecy stop me from doing everything in my power to save the world?

The answer was no, no it wouldn't.

So with the new-found knowledge that I would sacrifice myself to save the world, I headed off to find Edward.

**XKXKXKXKXKXKXKX**

Edward, understandably, blew a gasket.

After leaving McKenzie with Annabeth—who was delighted to spend time with her newest half sister—I had taken Edward out to the canoe lake. Sitting on the opposite side of the shore, I told him all about the prophecy.

He was now pacing, his footsteps were so hard he was fast wearing a path into the grass.

"At least we know you have a soul now!" I attempted feebly.

He shot a glare at me before continuing his pacing.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me! It's not like I control the Oracle! I mean seriously! We all knew I would have to do this eventually! What—"

I was cut off abruptly as an alarm of some kind sounded. Edward halted in his pacing immediately, but I shook him off.

"Game time," I intoned grimly.

**How was that? Does it make up for the months of loneliness? I know it's a bit short, but I was pressed for time. More homework to do. Bye!**


	16. A Horrible Omen

**OK. So I know you guys must hate me. I have many excuses though for not updating so long. First, I was sick. I didn't know what it was until it turned out I had bronchitis. It sucked and I felt like shit for almost a month if anyone cares. Then, I was just diagnosed with anemia, meaning I don't have enough red-blood cells. It's not too bad, but it means my body temperature is always out of whack. My hands and feet are always freezing. Then, I had soooooooooooooo much homework. And my laptop has been taken away periodically for no reason except that my parents are totally sadistic. But that's actually all my excuses. **

**Anyway, I'm sure you want the chapter that you waited so long for. Disclaimer first, then we can go on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Lauren, we need to somehow connect an RCA cable to a BN/C cable. And it has to be long enough to reach from the camera backstage to the video snake in the pit. Any suggestions?**

**My BFF Lauren: Well let's see if we use this one, then this one, then this one…..one sec…almost there…**

**Me: My gosh, this is insane. I'll just hire some private people with my money from that award winning, best-selling series I wrote recently. With the private crew, we don't have to pull out our hair worrying about this crap for Tech Crew!**

**Lauren: What book series have you written recently?**

**Me: Well, the most recent is the PJO series, but you know there's also Twilight.**

**Lauren: You're not funny.**

**Me: I'm not kidding. Why do you think I'm always writing in that notebook?**

**Lauren: Kristen, SM and RR wrote those series. Not you!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Lauren: Did not!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Lauren: Did—screw this crap. You're insane. *leaves me to figure out the rest of the cables***

**Me:*staring after her* Was it something I said?**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Seriously, if there were an award for the least lucky person in the entire world, I would win hands down.

Of course, being that I was Bella Swan and the least lucky person in the entire world, I had the emotional bomb of that damned prophecy dropped on my shoulders, and then an attack at camp.

I should have just died when I was 12.

Actually, I take it back. I don't want to die. I just want…a life as normal as being a half-blood could get.

And of course, now I'm strolling along thinking about my horribly dreadful life while camp is attacked.

Aren't I a model example of a hero?

A tug of Edwards hand pulled me out of my thoughts, good too, because we had reached the source of the Pandemonium.

A gaping hole had just appeared in the center of the sky.

I lowered my sword as I stared at it. The whole looked like a black vortex as it hung suspended in midair as if by magic. Inside, random things swirled around, clocks, battered books, that sock that you know you have the other foot to but can never find. The void reminded me of the River Styx, full of lost memories.

"What is it?" asked Edward, staring awe at the black hole. The sky had started to darken slightly, but not enough for anyone that wasn't as attuned to the sky as I was to notice.

"How should I know?" I snapped back, then instantly regretted it as he glanced at me, hurt. I found it hard to care though; Edward had annoyed me with the whole prophecy outburst; and now, this stinking black hole.

I was saved from my masochistic thoughts as Chiron approached, flanked by Mr.D and my friends from earlier. They all stopped as they gaped as the giant hole in the sky.

"Holy Zeus!" exclaimed the Stoll brothers. Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement, as Chiron seemed to be contemplating something rather hard.

Everyone was silent after the Stoll brothers' outburst, staring at the mesmerizing hole in the sky.

"I know what it is," said Chiron finally.

"What is it?"

"How'd it get here?"

"Why is it here?"

"Silence!" Chiron shouted finally, "I said I know what it is, nothing else except that." Here he stopped. His face showed that he was debating internally. But finally, I couldn't stand it. I'd had a horrible day, and I just wanted to get back to Forks.

"So what is it?"

Everyone stared at me, shocked that I would dare speak to our mentor so rudely, but Chiron just looked at me sadly, like he was digging my grave.

"I cannot tell you."

The whole camp erupted. The chaos was such that even Mr.D came out of his pinochle obsessed state to survey the damage. As soon as he saw the black hole, though, he too looked at the camp with sadness and finality.

Noticing the campers had quieted down some, Chiron started speaking again.

"I swore on the River Styx that I would not divulge this knowledge to you. The hole's purpose will reveal itself when the time comes." He stopped and looked around once more, "Until then, I suggest you train harder then ever. Although we never seem to have peaceful summers, this one will be the worst for a long time."

Every single camper, including the Stoll brothers looked at the black hole. I thought of it as a bad omen, sent here to curse anyway remaining hope of a normal life I might have had.

**How is it? Does it make up for months of waiting? I have the entire story planned out, and I may go back to adjust a few details. But until then, enjoy this chapter; it will probably be Christmas before I get another one up. **

**Anyways, read, review, favourite, seriously, I don't mind!**


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**Hi guys! I am at this very moment sitting in a hotel in NYC waiting for the ball to drop. AWESOMENESS! My cousin is sitting next to me; as a matter of fact, my whole family is next to me. The disclaimer below is inspired by that same cousin, and then Chapter17 follows.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight and PJO. Anyone who dares tell me otherwise shall have horrible bodily harm inflicted onto them.**

**Friend who loves to upset me: You don't own those series. You're just crazy.**

**Me: Call me crazy, one more time.**

**Friend: Cukoo…..OW!**

**Me: I told you not to call me crazy!**

**Friend: I take it back, you're insane. *Walks away clutching broken arm.***

**Bella P. O. V.**

The ride home was subdued. I slept on Edwards' shoulder, all the while thinking about that godsforsaken prophecy. We had left Mckenzie at camp and I felt bad for the little girl. She had just lost her father then met new people only to have them taken away.

But that just shows what war can do.

Edward and I arrived at Forks just as expected. I could feel the Mist swirling around my brain trying to get me to believe that I had had the flu. The air between my father and I-even though he wasn't my real father-was thick with tension. I felt bad because I knew he had been worried even though it was just a thought of the Mist. He had caught me and Edward climbing through my window, and thought I was faking the flu to get out of school. Therefore I was now grounded, and my punishment only served to make me think more about the mess that was Camp Half-Blood.

Edward was no help he grew more surly still thinking that I was risking myself, life, and love for no reason. He didn't understand that prophecies made by the Oracle always come true one way or another.

With all this I still had to worry about training, the fact that the prophecy hinted I was going to die, and stupid high school.

So you can understand the fact that I was not at the moment a happy camper.

I walked into school two weeks after my abrupt trip to camp feeling as down as I usually do, the weather doing nothing to improve my mood.

After collecting my lunch tray, I procured a seat at the vampire table. Edward kissed my cheek as usual but I longed to for more contact. Between school, worrying, training, and being grounded, I had no time for Edward and the gap between us grew centimeter by centimeter each day. Being the kind of hardened warrior I am, I had no experience in dealing with romantic drama-even if it was my own.

"Hello guys," I said.

There was almost no response, save for Edward kissing my cheek again. Just when I was giving up hope of the happy lunch I was hoping for, Alice bounced in the cafeteria.

"Bella!" she squealed, hugging me as she said my name. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Us girls are getting together to have a slumber party," she was bouncing so much with excitement that she almost hit the ceiling as she said this, "There are no weapons, prophecies, or boys allowed."

""Hmm, let me think about this," I answered tapping my chin in mock indecision, "Another lonely night in my room with my stupid sword and thoughts of my imminent doom or go to a sure to be awesome slumber party. Hmm, decisions decisions….. Of course I'll go! Duh!"

"Great!" Alice squealed again. She then dumped her useless tray in the trash and continued on her merry way. I wondered if she realized she always looked like she had just had a red bull.

**Okay guys, this is just the filler chapter before the storm of a sleepover. I know it's short, but I'm short on time and have an upper respiratory infection. Oh, and you guys should know I'd typed this entirely using windows speech recognition. It's so awesome! It types while I speak so I get to be lazy. Plus I can get my thoughts out much faster when I can say exactly what I'm thinking. And since it's more fun to type now you can expect faster updates.**

**So review and I'll update soon! **


	18. Extremely Important! Read!

I guess the first thing I need to say is that I'm really sorry. Why am I sorry you ask? The answer would be that I just can't continue this story. The reasons being:

1) I can't stand Twilight anymore. Don't know what interest I ever had in it.

2) I've run out of ideas

3) I don't have the time

4) I also lack any interest in Percy Jackson anymore. I love the series still, but I just lack the interest to give anyone anything worth reading.

If you want to be mad, you go ahead and be mad. But this is what I'm doing and flames are not in any way appreciated. The story is up for adoption as long as you ask me. You can PM me or email me or even a review would work I guess. There, of course can be more than one person who adopts it, I just want to know so I can put your name up in an update. You can also just use elements of this story and write your own story. Anything goes, but please don't take my ideas without giving me some kind of credit.

Thank You for all the reviews. Again, I AM SOR EXTREMELY SORRY!

Peace!


End file.
